


Playtime - oder wenn Reita den Mund mal wieder zu voll nimmt -

by Yamimaru



Series: Playtime Cronicles [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Bondage, Multi, Power Play, Rimming, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, dirty old man Aoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Reita und Uruha sind Freunde und das schon seit Jahren. Aber was passiert, wenn der eine sich plötzlich seltsam verhält und der andere beschließt das nicht länger auf sich beruhen zu lassen? Uruhas Methoden mögen fragwürdig sein, aber mit Aois Hilfe bekommt er auch einen sturen Bassisten dazu sich gewisse Dinge endlich einzugestehen. Denn Aoi ist ein schmutziger alter Mann, Uruha liebt es zu Spielen und Reita nimmt einfach immer den Mund zu voll.





	1. Prolog: 01. November 2017 – Tag X

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.

Uruhas Nase kräuselte sich, die Lider zuckten, aber noch ließ er seine Augen geschlossen, war es doch viel zu schön so wach zu werden. Aufzuwachen, weil er nicht mehr müde war und nicht, weil er im Schlaf mal wieder seine Decke von sich gestrampelt hatte und nun am ganzen Körper erbärmlich fror. Er schmiegte sich noch näher gegen Aoi, der ihn von hinten umschlungen hielt und dem er es eindeutig zu verdanken hatte, dass er sich so mollig warm und geborgen fühlte. Hach ja, so könnte doch jeder Morgen beginnen. In den Armen seines Schatzes, die Finger durch sein weiches, kurzes Haar kraulen lassend … Momentchen mal.  
Wenn Aoi hinter ihm lag, wie kam es dann, dass er über dessen Haar kraulen konnte, ohne seinen Arm irgendwie schräg nach hinten – und in nicht wirklich angenehmer Haltung – verdrehen zu müssen? Und seit wann waren Aois Haare derart kurz?  
Blinzelnd öffnete er nun doch die Augen und sah sich einem Bild gegenüber, das er in seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand erst einmal absolut nicht zuordnen konnte. Aber wenigstens hatte sich schon mal geklärt, dass er über Nacht nicht zu einem vielarmigen Alien mutiert war. Denn der Haarschopf, durch den seine langen Finger noch immer kraulten, gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinem Freund. Dieser lag wie eben schon festgestellt brav hinter ihm und hatte ihn mit einem Arm umschlungen. Und zumindest hier war er sich sicher, dass der Arm zu Aoi gehörte. Die vielen Ringe an den schlanken Fingern waren einfach unverkennbar.  
So weit … so seltsam.  
Erneut blinzelte er, aber an dem Bild vor seinen Augen änderte sich noch immer nichts. Außer, dass sich langsam die Antwort darauf in sein Hirn schlich, warum es ausgerechnet Reita war, der mit ihnen im Bett lag. Und im gleichen Maße wie sich die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht in seinem Geist manifestierten, zauberten sie auch ein versonnenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er seufzte leise, streichelte dem Bassisten einmal kurz mit dem Daumen über die stoppelige Wange und schloss dann wieder die Augen.  
Das Schöne daran ohne Frostbeulen aufzuwachen war nämlich auch, dass er einfach wieder weiterschlummern konnte. Immerhin mussten die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Ereignisse nochmal ausführlich von seinem gedanklichen Kopfkino gewürdigt werden.


	2. 27. Mai 2017 - Reitas Geburtstag

*

_Mein Leben lang habe ich nach Anerkennung gesucht._

_Anerkennung von Familie und Freunden – später auch von unseren Fans._

_Was ich jedoch nie gesucht habe war Liebe._

_Versteht mich nicht falsch, jeder Mensch strebt nach Liebe,_

_aber ich spreche von der romantischen, der unsterblichen und so häufig verkitschten Liebe._

_Um meine körperlichen Gelüste auszuleben hatte ich sie nie gebraucht_

_und für mein Seelenheil hatte mir die platonische Liebe meiner Freunde genügt._

_Und dann kamst du …_

*

 

**Einige Monate früher …**

 

„Na, was schreibst du so Wichtiges in dein Büchlein, dass du gar nicht mitbekommst, wenn ich mit dir rede?“ Warme Lippen landeten auf seinem Nacken und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, war er doch tatsächlich tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Doch nun umspielte ein feines Lächeln seine Lippen, während er den Stift senkte und das geöffnete Notizbuch auf seinen Schoß legte.

 

„Du kannst es lesen, wenn du willst.“ Er blickte hoch zu Aoi, der sich leicht über die Lehne des bequemen Sessels, auf dem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, gebeugt hatte und hob nun eine Hand, um seine Finger einmal kurz über dessen Hals geistern lassen zu können.

 

„Nein, nein. So neugierig bin ich nicht und außerdem respektiere ich deine Privatsphäre.“

 

„Ach.“ seine Brauen wanderten nach oben, während er mit den Augen der Gestalt seines Freundes folgte, der nun um den Sessel herumging und sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne hockte. „Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du nur nicht lesen willst, welch Gemeinheiten ich über dich schreibe?“

 

„Hast du denn Grund etwas Gemeines über mich zu schreiben?“

 

„Nein. Das habe ich nur, wenn du mich mal wieder geärgert hast.“

 

„Und was schreibst du, wenn ich nett zu dir war?“ Aoi lächelte keck und Uruha näherte sich dem schönen Gesicht seines Partners, ließ seine Zunge hervorblitzen, um für einen Moment über die vollen Lippen zu lecken.

 

„Mmmh, dann lasse ich all die schönen Dinge noch einmal Revue passieren, die du mit mir angestellt hast.“ Ein schlanker Finger zeichnete den tiefen Ausschnitt des Shirts nach, welches Aois Outfit für ihren bevorstehenden Auftritt darstellte. „Und schreibe über all das, was mich zum Schreien gebracht hat“, raunte er und schaute sein Gegenüber aus funkelnden Augen an, musste aber im nächsten Moment auch schon auflachen, als von hinter ihm die Reaktion kam, mit der er fest gerechnet hatte.

 

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, verdammte Scheiße!“ Ruki, ganz der Giftzwerg, rauschte an ihnen vorbei und von eben jenem war auch dieser überaus nette Ausruf gekommen. Auch Aoi grinste erst einmal breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, bevor er ihm einen Finger unters Kinn legte und seinen Kopf daran etwas nach oben drückte, um seine Lippen für einen viel zu flüchtigen Kuss in Beschlag zu nehmen.

 

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht.“

 

„Immer“, grinste Uruha heiter und nickte. „Das bestätigt nur mal wieder meine Theorie, dass unser Sängerlein C.U.V. ist.“

 

„C.U.V.?“

 

„Chronisch untervögelt“, erklärte er im Oberlehrerton, der Aoi schallend auflachen ließ und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war dieses seltsam unterdrückte Grunzen gerade von Kai gekommen, der auffallend geschäftig nun den Raum verließ, sich allerdings eine Hand vor den Mund halten musste. Nur die Wahrheit konnte so amüsant sein, stellte er zufrieden fest, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und überschlug selbstgefällig seine langen Beine.

 

„Ich geh mir noch einen Kaffee ziehen, willst du auch was?“ Noch immer entkam Aoi gelegentliches Glucksen und für einen langen Augenblick schaute er seinen Freund nur eindeutig verliebt an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

 

„Danke, ich bin munter genug.“

 

„Wahre Worte.“ Aoi grinste, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und verließ beschwingt den Raum.

 

Tja … und dann waren sie alleine – Reita und er. Die ganze Zeit über, da er geschrieben oder sich mit Aoi unterhalten hatte, war er das Gefühl nicht losgeworden von ihrem Bassisten gemustert worden zu sein. Ach, was hieß hier gemustert? Es fühlte sich beinahe schon so an, als würden Reitas Blicke regelrechte Krater in seiner Haut hinterlassen, so bohrend waren sie.

Und so ging das nun schon seit einer geraumen Zeit und noch immer hatte er nicht herausbekommen können, was eigentlich Reitas Problem war.

Aber als er den anderen nun musterte, der sich augenscheinlich lässig auf das Sofa gefläzt hatte und an den Saiten seines Basses zupfte, wirkte dieser vollkommen auf sein Tun fixiert. Nicht ein einziges Mal flackerte sein Blick nach oben, obwohl ihm doch auffallen musste, dass Uruhas Augen bestimmt nun schon minutenlang regungslos an ihm klebten. Einer Eingebung – oder besser seiner inneren Ungeduld – folgend rappelte er sich auf, schloss das Buch und warf es auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels, bevor er mit wenigen großen Schritten den Raum durchmaß und vor seinem langjährigen Kumpel zum Stehen kam.

 

„He. Ich hab gerade einen Witz auf Rukis Kosten gemacht. Du könntest ja wenigstens den Anstand haben und so tun als wäre er lustig gewesen.“ Mürrisch stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen den Reitas und zog eine Schnute, als der andere ihn daraufhin nur gelangweilt musterte.

 

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst.“

 

„Ach nein?“ Uruhas Augenbraue wanderte so weit nach oben, dass sie vermutlich unter seinem Haaransatz erst zum Halten gekommen wäre, wäre das physikalisch machbar gewesen. „Seltsam. Und da dachte ich, du hättest die ganze Zeit über in Aois und meine Richtung geschaut.“

 

„Ich hab nachgedacht und vor mich hingestarrt.“ Der Bassist zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Da werdet ihr beide wohl in meiner Blickrichtung gesessen sein.“ Reitas Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Art und Weise, wie er mit ihm sprach, war so kalt wie ein Fisch, was für den temperamentvollen, oftmals hitzköpfigen Bassisten so ungewöhnlich war wie Schnee in der Wüste.

 

„Was … genau … ist dein Problem?“ Uruha hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf Reitas Oberschenkel abgestützt, beugte sich nun bedrohlich über ihn und funkelte ihn aus verengten Augen giftig an. „Du benimmst dich seit Wochen seltsam und wenn ich dich darauf anspreche, tust du im besten Fall so, als würde ich mir alles nur einbilden! Was ich aber gewiss nicht tue und …“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Reita plötzlich beide Hände an seine Wangen legte, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein kniff und ihn breit angrinste.

 

„Du bist so niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst, Ducky“, gab der andere in perfekter Babysprache von sich und Uruha war für einen Moment von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel dermaßen überrumpelt, dass es ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlug. Gefühlte Minuten konnte er Reita nur groß angucken, bevor er erst ziemlich verspätet und äußerst empört reagierte.

 

„Pfoten weg du, du …“ Er schlug besagte Pfoten beiseite und richtete sich in derselben Bewegung wieder auf, rieb sich über die Wangen. „Und hör auf mich so zu nennen.“

 

„Wie denn? Ducky? Wäre dir Entchen lieber?“

 

„Arschkeks“, knurrte er und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die gesalzene Kopfnuss hingegen, die er ihm daraufhin verpasste, ließ Reitas kurze Haare hübsch zerzaust nach oben stehen, während der kleine Laut gepaart mit dem schmerzvoll verzogenen Gesicht etwas überaus Genugtuendes an sich hatte. „Eins sag ich dir mein Freund, wenn du anfängst irgendwelche Midlifecrisis-Allüren zu bekommen, schaffe ich dich eigenhändig zum Notschlachten.“

 

„Ach komm, Ducky, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du ohne mich nicht Leben kannst.“ Reita grinste ihn frech an, zupfte sich sein Nasenband zurecht und fuhr sich lässig durch die eigentlich schon gestylten Haare. Nun standen sie ihm noch wilder vom Kopf ab und für einen Moment legte sich beinahe so etwas wie ein liebevolles Lächeln auf Uruhas Züge, wirkte sein Kumpel nun doch um so vieles jünger, als er tatsächlich war. Dessen Aussage jedoch quittierte er nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und dem Rollen seiner Augen, war innerlich aber doch irgendwie froh darüber, dass er sich Reitas seltsames Verhalten vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte.

 

„Ich geh mal die anderen suchen, wir müssen bald auf die Bühne.“ Er lächelte Reita nochmal zu und verschwand dann aus der kleinen Garderobe, die ihnen in den letzten Stunden vor ihrem Konzert als Umkleide und Aufenthaltsraum gedient hatte. So sah er auch nicht, dass sich Reitas Blick veränderte, sobald er ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Ebenso wenig wie er das kaum hörbare Seufzen vernahm, mit dem sich der Bassist erneut durch die brünetten Haare fuhr.

 

_*_

_Es war nun nicht so, dass du wie ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung_

_auf deinem weißen Schimmel plötzlich angeritten gekommen wärst,_

_um mich mit dir zu nehmen und mir deine unendliche Liebe zu gestehen._

_Nein, gewiss nicht, eher das komplette Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen._

_Wir waren Konkurrenten – du und ich._

_In den ersten Jahren unserer Musikkarriere wetteiferten wir um alles._

_Wer von uns mehr Fans hatte, wer besser mit der Gitarre umzugehen wusste._

_Und selbst in der wenigen freien Zeit, die wir hatten,_

_buhlten wir meist um die Gunst derselben Menschen._

_Ich konnte dich damals nicht wirklich leiden und ich denke,_

_dass das durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte._

_Bis sich alles änderte …_

_*_

Uruha legte den Stift beiseite und verstaute sein Notizbuch in der Umhängetasche, die neben ihm auf der Bank lag. Ihr Konzert war mal wieder ein voller Erfolg gewesen und er hätte auch jetzt noch immer im Kreis grinsen können. Wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte, dass sich Reita sogar ein kleines Tränchen hatte verdrücken müssen, nachdem kurz vor Ende des Gigs die Beleuchtung in der Halle ausgegangen war, um einem wahren Lichtermeer an Leuchtstäben im Zuschauerraum den Vortritt zu lassen. Gepaart mit dem vielstimmigen ' _Happy Birthday_ ', welches die Fans angestimmt hatten, war das aber auch ein grandioser Augenblick gewesen. Das war die Heimlichtuerei der letzten Tage und den damit verbundenen zusätzlichen Stress für sie alle doch allemal wert gewesen.

Und nun saß er hier in einem kleinen, schnuckeligen Club, den sie für Reitas Geburtstagsfeier angemietet hatten und ließ sich die Cocktails schmecken. Er fühlte sich zwar wie von einem Sechzehn-Tonner überrollt und war unglaublich müde, aber es gehörte sich nun mal am Ehrentag seines besten Freundes anwesend zu sein; und wenn er ehrlich war, tat es gut Reita so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sehen.

 

Mit einem leisen Ächzen erhob er sich und schlängelte sich durch die Vielzahl ihrer Bekannten und Freunde, des Staffs und der Techniker hindurch, bis er Aoi etwas abseits vom vorherrschenden Trubel auf einem unverschämt bequem aussehenden Clubsessel lungern sah.

 

„Wenn es jemand schafft in einem Club voller Menschen den gemütlichsten und ruhigsten Platz überhaupt ausfindig zu machen, dann bist wohl du das“, begrüßte er seinen Partner und setzte sich lächelnd auf die Lehne des Sessels, spiegelte so unbewusst die Pose, in der sie auch heute vorm Gig schon gesessen waren. Nur dass nun er es war, der seine langen Beine elegant über die Aois legte und seinem Schatz einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte.

 

„Mmmh.“ Aoi brummte und fuhr ihm durch das braune, frisch gewaschene Haar, das ohne die ganzen Stylingprodukte angenehm widerstandslos über dessen Finger glitt. „Du weißt doch, dass ich gerne alles im blick hab.“ Uruha grinste nur wissend und ließ seine Fingerkuppen wie so oft über Aois Hals geistern, bis er im Nacken angekommen damit begann mit den feinen Härchen dort zu spielen. „Du hattest übrigens recht“, murmelte sein Freund, nachdem dieser sich etwas gestreckt hatte, um an sein Ohr herankommen zu können und ließ es sich nun nicht nehmen seine unverschämt weichen Lippen über die empfindliche Haut dort wandern zu lassen.

 

„Wie? Ich hatte recht?“ Uruha beachtete die kleine Liebkosung gar nicht, viel zu überrascht war er darüber, dass ihm Aoi tatsächlich mal Recht gab. „Warte, das muss ich aufschreiben.“ Er machte Anstalten aufzuspringen, ließ sich dann aber zurück auf die Armlehne sinken und schaute den anderen dann mit etwas verpeilter Miene an. „Äh, mit was genau hatte ich eigentlich recht?“ Er konnte förmlich mit ansehen, wie sich dieses ganz bestimmte Funkeln in Aois Augen schlich und sich auch seine Mundwinkel zu einem nur allzu vertrauten kleinen Schmunzeln hoben. Uruhas Mund machte sich selbstständig und verzog sich indes zu einer Schmollschnute, noch bevor Aoi den Gedanken aussprechen konnte, von dem er nur zu gut wusste, dass er sich gerade eben in dessen Köpfchen geformt hatte. „Sag's bloß nicht“, murrte er und verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Du kannst so verdammt niedlich sein.“

 

„Ich sagte, du sollst das nicht sagen.“ Uruha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte den Kopf weg, als Aoi ihn küssen wollte. Dass dessen Lippen es dadurch jedoch nur viel leichter hatten seinen Hals in Beschlag zu nehmen, hatte er jedoch nicht bedacht. „Aoi“, brummte er und hätte seinen Freund auf Abstand geschoben, hätte der ihm nicht im selben Moment ins Ohr geraunt, dass er doch mal unauffällig zu Reita hinüberschauen sollte. Ahnend, was nun so plötzlich Aois Zustimmung fand, senkte er die Lider und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um so unauffällig wie es eben möglich war, wenn man in direkter Blickrichtung des zu Beobachtenden saß, zu Reita hinüberzusehen.

 

„Hätte unser Bassist Superkräfte wärest du vermutlich bereits nackt.“

 

„Hätte unser Bassist Superkräfte würden wir es nun vermutlich hier auf dem Sessel mitten im Club treiben“, verbesserte er den anderen, denn Reita machte wirklich den Eindruck nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Aoi zu mustern als wären sie etwas überaus Leckeres und er selbst am Verhungern. „Ich wusste doch, dass da was im Argen ist. So geht das nun schon seit Wochen, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben.“

 

„Ist ja gut, jetzt glaube ich dir ja.“ Eine feine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus, als er Aois Zunge spürte, wie sie über seine Halsbeuge kitzelte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, öffnete die Lippen einen kleinen Spalt breit und ließ das genießende Keuchen frei, welches sich in seiner Kehle gesammelt hatte.

 

„Und was machen wir nun mit dieser Erkenntnis?“, nuschelte er, über die anhaltende Musik vermutlich kaum hörbar, und krallte seine Finger leicht in den weichen Pullover, den sein Schatz heute trug.

 

„Mh.“ Aois Lippen wanderten noch immer genüsslich über seinen Hals und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er glauben können, sein Freund wollte ihrem Bassisten eine Show liefern. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sich Aoi an einer besonders delikaten Stelle festsaugte und ihm bestimmt ein gut sichtbares Mal verpasste. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund für den prickelnden Schauer, der ihm plötzlich über den Rücken rann. Nein, die raubtierhaften Blicke seines besten Kumpels taten da ihr Übriges und verschafften ihm gleichermaßen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sollten ihn Reitas Blicke denn nicht eher irritieren? Ihn höchstens unangenehm berühren und nicht so … scharf machen?

 

„Aoi. Hör auf jetzt“, murrte er und schob dessen Gesicht von sich.

 

„Aber wieso denn?“

 

„So halt.“ Uruha erhob sich, den Kopf voller Fragen auf die er gerade keine Antwort wusste. „Ich will eine rauchen, kommst du mit nach draußen?“ So sehr er dieses dämliche Rauchverbot in öffentlichen Gebäuden normalerweise auch verabscheute, mittlerweile hatte er sich nicht nur daran gewöhnt, sondern gerade kam es ihm auch ganz recht. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft und vor allem musste er weg von den Blicken des Bassisten, die ihn auf eine gänzlich falsche Art und Weise zu verwirren wussten.

 

_*_

_An diesem Abend war ich aufgekratzt gewesen, wie eigentlich immer nach einem Konzert._

_Betrunken von der Euphorie der Fans und unglaublich erregt von ihren Blicken,_

_die mich nicht nur jedes Mal aufs Neue auszuziehen, sondern schier aufzufressen schienen._

_Taumelnd und lachend wankte ich Backstage, das Gesicht in einem Handtuch vergraben._

_„Sie lieben mich“, raunte ich dir entgegen, ein überhebliches Lächeln auf den Lippen._

_Unsere Rivalität war noch immer ungebrochen, zumindest für mein Verständnis._

_„Damit sind sie nicht allein“, hörte ich dich sagen und fühlte im nächsten Moment deine Hand,_

_wie sie mich an der Schulter gegen die Wand drängte._

_„Ich würde dich unglaublich gerne küssen, Uruha.“_

_Dein Atem war heiß an meiner Wange, ebenso wie dein Körper, der sich gegen den Meinigen presste._

_Mein Blick hingegen kalt, genau wie die Worte, die ich dir entgegen zischte, bevor ich mich losriss._

_„Wenn du auch nur für eine Sekunde denkst, dass ich Interesse an dir habe,_

_bist du naiver als ich dachte, Aoi.“_

_*_

 

Er gähnte herzhaft und rührte in den Resten seines Cocktails, der mittlerweile mehr aus dem geschmolzenen Wasser der vormaligen Eiswürfel bestand, als aus Alkohol und Saft. Für einen Moment debattierte er mit sich, ob er nun aufstehen und zur Bar gehen wollte, oder lieber seinen Schatz neben ihm bitten sollte, ihm noch einen Drink zu holen. Aber Aoi unterhielt sich gerade so angeregt, dass er ihn nun nicht stören wollte. Außerdem würde ihn ein bisschen Bewegung wieder munterer machen – das hoffte er zumindest.

An der Bar angekommen gab er sogleich seine Bestellung auf, wobei ihm hinterher erst auffiel, dass er sich vielleicht lieber keinen Cocktail mehr hätte bestellen sollen. Immerhin drehte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen nun da er stand schon so ein bisschen und dass er nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf seinen Beinen war, hatte er auf dem Weg hierher auch nur zu deutlich gemerkt. Aber bestellt war bestellt und so ein Drink mehr würde ihn schon nicht ausknocken. Immerhin waren es ja nur Cocktails und nichts Härteres.

Ein, ihm nur allzu bekanntes, Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um das größere Grüppchen mustern zu können, das ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt ebenfalls Stellung an der Bar bezogen hatte. Ihm war ja gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Reita nicht mehr an ihrem Tisch saß und das, wo er doch seit Aoi und er vom Rauchen zurückgekommen waren versucht hatte, die bohrenden Blicke des Bassisten zu ignorieren. Allem Anschein nach war ihm das ja besser gelungen als gedacht, stellte er nun fest und nahm den Drink entgegen, den ihm die Barfrau gerade über den Tresen schob. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass er sich Reitas Verhalten vielleicht wirklich nur einbildete und nun auch Aoi mit seinen Vermutungen angesteckt hatte. Denn was sollte ihren Frauenhelden vom Dienst nun plötzlich dazu bewegen eine Fallstudie mit Aoi und ihm als Thema zu eröffnen?

 

Eindeutig anzügliche Worte drangen an sein Ohr, als er sich bemühte die Unterhaltung von Reita und seinen Freunden mitanzuhören und auch wenn er einen Teil der Kerle, die sich dort versammelt hatten, nicht kannte, schlüpfrige Details aus anderer Leute Liebesleben hatten doch schon immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausgeübt. Und besonders als Taka, einer der Kumpel, die auch Uruha besser kannte, von seinen letzten Erfahrungen mit einem – seinen Erzählungen nach wohl sehr heißblütigen Zwillingspärchen berichtete – war er schon kurz davor sich der Gruppe zu nähern. Mit dem, was als Nächstes folgen sollte, hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

 

„Aber was erzähl ich da meine alten Kamellen.“ Taka lachte laut und eindeutig angetrunken auf und klapste Reita unkoordiniert auf den Rücken. „Unser Geburtstagskind hat sich sein Pärchen ja eindeutig schon rausgesucht.“

 

„Laber keine Scheiße“, raunzte Reita, selbst wohl auch schon nicht mehr nüchtern und versuchte den Arm des anderen abzuschütteln.

 

„Was denn, was denn? Du kannst doch nicht leugnen, dass du Uruha und Aoi schon den ganzen Abend über musterst, als wären sie Frischfleisch?“

 

Uruha konnte allein von Reitas Haltung schon erahnen, dass sein hitzköpfiger Kumpel kurz davor war Taka eine reinzudrücken und normalerweise wäre er bereits an dessen Seite, um genau dieses zu verhindern, aber er war viel zu perplex, um reagieren zu können. Im nächsten Moment hatte es Reita auch schon geschafft Takas Arm von sich zu schieben und baute sich nun vor ihm auf.

 

„Ich sag’s dir Taka. Noch so 'n Spruch, Kieferbruch.“

 

„Hey ganz ruhig, ich will dir ja nichts. Immerhin kann ich das ja verstehen. Selbst wenn man mit Kerlen nichts anzufangen weiß kann man ja nicht leugnen, dass die beiden zusammen heiß aussehen.“ Abrupt wurde Reitas gesamte Haltung wieder lockerer und wenn er das im schummrigen Licht des Clubs richtig erkennen konnte, hatte sich sogar ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen gelegt. Uruha fühlte sich immer mehr wie im falschen Film, was die weiteren Worte seines eigentlich besten Kumpels nicht gerade zu verbessern wussten.

 

„Die beiden sind verdammt noch eins wie live Porn und sie merken es nicht einmal.“ Reita lachte schallend und beugte sich dann etwas vor, so als würde er den Versammelten nun das Versteck des heiligen Grals preisgeben wollen. „Wenn ich sie so zusammen sehe, kann ich einfach nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, wie geil sich Uruhas Lippen um meinen Schwanz anfühlen würden.“ Wieder ging ein lautes Lachen durch die Gruppe und Taka klopfte Reita so heftig auf die Schulter, dass dieser sich mit einem gezielten Stoß seines Ellenbogens in dessen Magen dafür bedankte. Taka ging kurz in die Knie, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und lachte noch immer, auch wenn er sich nun über den Bauch rieb.

 

„Nur die Lippen?“, fragte nun ein anderer, den Uruha nicht kannte und wackelte in eindeutiger Weise mit den Augenbrauen.

 

„Als könnte ich mich damit zufriedengeben. Hast du seinen Arsch schon mal gesehen?“ Wieder brach die Gruppe in betrunkenes Gelächter aus und Uruha beschloss genug gehört zu haben. Reitas Worte hatten ihn überrumpelt, aber was noch schlimmer war, war das eindeutige Gefühl der Lust, das sich in seinem Körper breitmachen wollte. Plötzlich sah er Reita vor sich, nackt und erregt und hätte sich in dieser Sekunde nichts Besseres vorstellen können, als vor seinem Kumpel in die Knie zu gehen und ihm nur zu deutlich zu zeigen, was seine Lippen alles anstellen konnten. Oh fuck, das war so viele Schattierungen von Falsch, falscher ging es schon gar nicht mehr.

 

Uruha ging ein paar unkoordinierte Schritte nach hinten, stürzte seinen Cocktail mit wenigen großen Schlucken hinunter und stellte das Glas auf dem Tresen ab. Nun noch stärker wankend als zuvor, allerdings nicht des Alkohols, sondern seiner wirbelnden Gedanken wegen, bahnte er sich einen Weg zurück an ihren Tisch und ließ sich neben Aoi auf die Bank sinken. Immer wieder gingen ihm Reitas Worte durch den Kopf und immer wieder versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er das gerade eben nicht gehört hatte. Vor allem aber, dass sein Körper nicht auf eindeutige Weise auf das Gesagte reagiert hatte. Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun hatte sich seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Freundes verirrt und keinen Augenblick später stieg ihm der unglaublich betörende Duft von Aoi und dessen Aftershaves in die Nase, als seine Lippen ihren Lieblingsplatz an dessen Hals gefunden hatten.

 

„Aoi Liebling. Lass uns nach Hause fahren, ja?“, raunte er in dessen Ohr und erschauderte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Reita auf ihren Tisch zukommen sah. Der stechende Blick des Bassisten hielt ihn für einen langen Moment gefangen und ein leises Wimmern, das vermutlich nur Aoi hören konnte, entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine andere Hand wanderte lasziv über den Oberkörper seines Schatzes und hätte sich vermutlich unter den dünnen Stoff dessen Pullovers gestohlen, würden sie sich nicht gar so in der Öffentlichkeit befinden. „Ich brauch dich … jetzt.“


	3. 31. Oktober 2017 – Halloween

_*_

_Ich hatte mich nie fest binden wollen. Warum auch?_

_Gab es doch so viele Männer und Frauen, die mich für eine Nacht glücklich zu machen wussten._

_Denn wer würde im Vergleich schon sein Leben lang das gleiche essen wollen?_

_Genau das sagte ich dir auch, wenn auch mit weniger netten Worten_

_und dennoch hast du mich einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen._

_Selbst nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten und ich gedacht hatte,_

_dass dein Interesse an mir damit endlich der Vergangenheit angehören würde._

_Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du so hartnäckig sein würdest._

_So überzeugend in deinen Taten und Worten, die mich immer enger und enger an dich banden._

_Bis ich irgendwann nicht mehr anders konnte, als deinen Bitten nachzugeben …_

_*_

 

**Ein Tag zuvor ...**

 

Die letzten Monate waren anstrengend gewesen und das nicht nur, weil die Arbeit ihnen allen wirklich mehr und mehr abzuverlangen schien. Nein. Auch das Verhältnis zwischen Aoi, Reita und ihm war unterschwellig angespannt, stand gefühlt kurz vor einer Explosion, von der er nicht wissen konnte, was sie alles zerstören würde. Im besten Fall nichts, im schlimmsten Fall alles und dieses Wissen nagte an ihm. Er hatte noch öfter versucht mit seinem Kumpel zu reden, aber wo sie früher immer eine gemeinsame Basis für Gespräche gefunden hatten, stand Uruha nun immer öfter einer Mauer des Schweigens gegenüber. Wenn es nach Reita gegangen wäre hätte sich vermutlich am Status Quo nie etwas verändert, aber er selbst konnte nicht mehr. Diese verfluchten Blicke gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein und stellten Dinge mit ihm an, die ein vernünftiges Zusammenarbeiten einfach nicht mehr möglich machten. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht alleine damit klarzukommen, aber nachdem Aoi eben Aoi war, hatte der den Braten schneller gerochen, als ihm lieb gewesen war. Immerhin wusste sein Schatz von Reitas Blicken, auch wenn er ihm zunächst nichts von dem belauschten Gespräch erzählt hatte.

Aber je größer seine Unruhe geworden war, desto hartnäckiger waren auch Aois Fragen geworden, bis er ihm eines Abends mit schwerem Herzen und flatterndem Magen gestanden hatte, warum ihn Reitas Blicke so aus der Bahn warfen.

Er hätte sich mit der langjährigen Freundschaft zu seinem besten Kumpel herausreden können, die er durch dessen Verhalten in Gefahr sah. Oder damit, dass er unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht mehr mit dem Bassisten zusammenarbeiten konnte, wenn der nicht endlich zu einem Gespräch bereit sein würde. Stattdessen gestand er seinem Partner mit deutlichen Worten, dass ihn Reitas Prahlerei im Club unglaublich erregt hatte und er seit diesem Zeitpunkt kaum noch an etwas anderes denken konnte. Er hätte nach diesem Geständnis mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem verständnisvollen Lächeln auf Aois Lippen und ebenso wenig mit dem besitzergreifenden Kuss, in dem er sich kurz darauf wiedergefunden hatte.

 

Seit diesem Moment war ein Vorhaben in ihnen gereift, dessen Umsetzung in wenigen Stunden seinen wortwörtlichen Höhepunkt finden sollte. Alles war vorbereitet, alles minuziös geplant und dennoch hatte Uruha das Gefühl jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren zu müssen.

 

„Du läufst herum wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn“, hörte er plötzlich Aois Stimme hinter sich und spürte keine Sekunde später dessen Arme um seine Mitte und warme Lippen, die sich in seinen Nacken drückten. Er seufzte langgezogen, legte seine Hände über die seines Schatzes und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. „So nervös hab ich dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir unseren ersten Auftritt im Budoukan hatten.“

 

„Ähnlich nervös fühle ich mich auch“, murmelte er und drehte sich herum, lehnte sich gegen die Flurwand vor ihrer Garderobe und zog Aoi so, dass er nahe vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir das durchziehen sollen?“

 

„Ja, Uruha.“ Aois Lippen kamen näher und verwickelten ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der für einen Moment alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwinden ließ. Er keuchte leise, zog seinen Freund noch näher und hob ein Bein, um es gegen Aois Hüfte zu legen. Die Finger des kleineren Mannes schlüpften sogleich durch den hohen Seitenschlitz seines Kostüms und legten die Haut seines Oberschenkels frei, nur um mit überaus erregendem Druck seiner Fingernägel darüber zu gleiten. „Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du es willst. Wie sehr du es brauchst und wie wenig du es noch erwarten kannst.“ Aois Lippen wanderten über seinen Kiefer, bis sie seine Halsbeuge erreichten, in die sich sogleich forsche Zähne gruben. Uruha biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, welches sich ihm entringen wollte und wühlte seine Hände in das schwarze, seidige Haar, um seinen Schatz an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Die Visagistinnen würden nachher ihre helle Freude daran haben den rot leuchtenden Knutschfleck, den ihm Aoi gerade verpasste, abzudecken. Aber andererseits war heute Halloween, da konnte man auch mal mit Bissmalen auf die Bühne. Eine heiße Zunge leckte beinahe entschuldigend über die nun pochende Stelle an seinem Hals und kleine Küsse kitzelten ihn leicht, bevor Aoi den Kopf wieder hob und ihn ernst anblickte. „Ich bin mir sicher und weißt du auch warum?“ Uruha schüttelte sacht den Kopf und keuchte dann leise, als sich Finger in seine Haare gruben, seinen Kopf daran in den Nacken zogen, sodass seine Kehle frei lag. „Weil heute Nacht absolut nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis geschehen wird, hörst du? Keine Berührung, kein Kuss, keine Liebkosung, ohne dass ich es nicht gestatte.“ Aois weiche Lippen geisterten über seine Haut, bis sich erneut dessen Zähne angedeutet um seinen Adamsapfel schlossen. „Verstehst du, was ich gesagt habe?“

 

„J… ja“, keuchte er angetan und schnurrte leise, als sein Schatz ihn wieder losließ, nun beruhigend über seine Kopfhaut kraulte. Er war so unglaublich froh, dass Aoi bereit war das alles für ihn zu tun, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, sodass er sich später einfach nur würde treiben lassen können. „Aoi“, raunte er und presste seinen Unterleib gegen den seines Schatzes, ließ ihn spüren, wie erregt er jetzt schon war. Gut nur, dass er heute im modifizierten Habit einer  Nonne auf die Bühne gehen würde, in jedem anderen Outfit hätte man die Zeichen seiner innerlichen Ungeduld nämlich viel zu deutlich gesehen.

 

„Himmelherrgott! Kann man sich hier denn nicht mal mehr einen Kaffee holen, ohne blind zu werden?“ Uruhas Mundwinkel zuckten und er stöhnte nun mit voller Absicht laut auf, als sich Aoi leise lachend näher gegen ihn presste. „Fuck off! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“

 

„Mann Ruki, du solltest dich wirklich mal um deinen N.O.R.D. kümmern. Das ist auf Dauer nicht gesund, wenn man den zu lange unbehandelt lässt.“

 

„Um meinen Was?“

 

„Deinen N.O.R.D.“ Uruha grinste und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, während er nur ganz langsam sein Bein wieder sinken ließ und erschauderte, als die Fingernägel seines Freundes dabei erneut über die empfindliche Haut seines Oberschenkels kratzten.

 

„Na sag ihm schon, was das bedeutet“, schmunzelte nun auch Aoi, der das nahende Donnerwetter wohl schon kommen sah.

 

„Nicht onanierbarer Restdruck.“ Uruhas Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, während seinem Gegenüber vor lauter Lachen schon die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

 

„Fick dich, Uruha!“

 

„Danke nein, dafür hab ich Aoi!“, rief er dem Giftzwerg noch hinterher, der polternd und vor sich hin fluchend im angrenzenden Treppenhaus verschwand. Breit grinsend schaute er seinen Liebsten an, der ihm nur nochmal einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Amüsiert und deutlich entspannter als eben noch strich er seinen Habit glatt und folgte Aoi dann zurück in die Garderobe.

 

_*_

_Es mag wie eine Stelle aus einem kitschigen Liebesroman klingen,_

_aber es gab tatsächlich eine Zeit, in der ich dich dafür gehasst habe,_

_dass du mir mein Herz gestohlen hast._

_Dass du mir gezeigt hast, wie schön es sein kann, wenn man geliebt wird._

_Wenn man sich der Zuneigung eines anderen so bedingungslos sicher sein kann._

_Wenn die Geborgenheit einer einfachen Umarmung es schafft,_

_dass sich alles, was an einem Tag schiefgelaufen war, in Wohlgefallen auflöst._

_Ich hatte nie so werden wollen._

_Hatte nie abhängig von einem anderen Menschen sein wollen._

_Und hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch nicht geahnt, wie groß die Sehnsucht in mir gewesen war._

_Du warst die Spinne und ich?_

_Ich habe mich freiwillig in dein Netz begeben._

_*_

 

Verschwitzt, erschöpft, aber unglaublich zufrieden mit dem, was sie die letzten Stunden über geleistet hatten, saß Uruha vor dem langen Spiegel in ihrer Umkleide und ließ den eben beendeten Auftritt nochmal vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. Sein Nonnenschleier und die hellrosa Langhaarperücke lagen neben ihm auf der Ablage und mit einem leisen, aber durchaus zufriedenen Seufzen begann er damit sich das ganze Make-up aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Warme Hände, die sich an seine Schultern legten und den leichten Verspannungen dort zu Leibe rückten, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte Aoi dankbar über die Reflexion im Spiegel hinweg an. Auch die Lippen seines Freundes zierte ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er den Kopf senkte und einen Kuss auf das Bissmal drückte, welches die Visagistinnen tatsächlich nicht hatten abdecken können. Ein wohliger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um dem anregenden Gefühl noch besser nachspüren zu können.

 

„Ich glaube, unser Bassist hätte dich vorhin am liebsten besprungen, als wir die Seiten gewechselt haben“, raunte Aoi mit deutlicher Belustigung in der Stimme und bahnte sich einen Weg seinen Hals hinauf, bis er sich an seinem Ohrläppchen gütlich tun konnte. „Ich wette mit dir, ohne seinen Bass hätte jeder im Zuschauerraum sehen können, was er von dir als verruchte Nonne hält.“ Uruha brummte angetan und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um nach Aois Lippen haschen zu können.

 

„Irgendwie … hört sich das für mich so an, als würdest du aus Erfahrung sprechen, mein Lieber.“

 

„Das zu leugnen würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen.“ Sein Schatz grinste, bevor er Uruhas Mund für sich eroberte und ihm mal wieder nur zu deutlich vor Augen führte, dass von Aoi so besitzergreifend geküsst zu werden zu den Dingen zählte, die er nie wieder missen wollte.

 

„Kai, ernsthaft jetzt. Du bist der Leader. Also könntest du den beiden hormongesteuerten Pseudoteenagern endlich mal sagen, dass sie sich nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit halb auffressen sollen?“ Uruha rollte mit den Augen und grinste in ihren Kuss, bevor sich Aoi löste, sodass er den kleinsten ihrer Runde ansehen konnte.

 

„Langsam wird dein Gekeife wirklich auffällig, Ruki“, stellte er mit überaus trockenem Tonfall fest und überschlug seine Beine so, dass der lange Schlitz seines Habits einen deutlichen Blick auf die helle Haut seiner Schenkel freigab. „Du solltest dir wirklich endlich Hilfe suchen, ernsthaft jetzt. Ich sagte ja schon, diese Dinge unbehandelt zu lassen ist auf Dauer ungesund.“ Ruki verdrehte nun seinerseits die Augen und hob in einer übertrieben verzweifelt anmutenden Geste die Arme in die Luft.

 

„Was hab ich diesmal, oh weiser Uruha? West? Ost? Irgendeine andere Abkürzung?“

 

„S.Ü.D.“

 

„Was?“

 

„S.Ü.D – sexuell…“

 

„Halt, nein, stopp. Weißt du was, ich will das gar nicht wissen. Ich will nur, dass ihr verdammt noch eins einmal in eurem Leben Rücksicht auf die Leute in eurer Umgebung nehmt, die vielleicht nicht sehen wollen, wie Aoi dir die Zunge in den Hals steckt!“ Ruki atmete wie eine Miniaturdampflok und war schon ganz rot im Gesicht, so regte er sich auf.

 

„Lass sie doch.“ Uruhas Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben, denn ausnahmsweise war es mal nicht Kai, der versuchte die Wogen wieder zu glätten, sondern Reita, der sich normalerweise aus ihren kleinen Kabbeleien großzügig heraushielt.

 

„Bitte?“ Rukis Stimme überschlug sich fast, so schrill war sie und der Sänger war wohl ebenso baff, wie er selbst, dass sich Reita nicht nur einmischte, sondern auch noch Partei für Aoi und ihn ergriff.

 

„Ich sagte, lass sie doch“, wiederholte der Bassist gelangweilt und kratzte sich unter seiner schwarzen Ledermaske, die sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte. „Immerhin gibt es deutlich Schlimmeres, als die beiden knutschen zu sehen. Du musst ja nicht hinschauen, wenn es dir so zuwider ist.“ Uruhas Blick klebte förmlich an Reita und war nun vermutlich ähnlich bohrend wie die, die ihm sein Kumpel in den letzten Monaten ständig zuwarf. Denn so wie er selbst musste Reita diese nun wohl beinahe körperlich spüren, so schnell wie er daraufhin den Raum verließ. Ruki indes wirkte wie ein Schnellkochtopf, bei dem das Überdruckventil klemmte und der dadurch kurz vor der Explosion stand.

Jetzt schlug eindeutig Kais Stunde, denn mit wenigen gezielten Worten schaffte der Leader es den nahenden Super-GAU noch abzuwenden und den Sänger mit sanften Gesten aus dem Raum zu bugsieren. Er selbst jedoch hatte dem kurzen Intermezzo der beiden gar nicht wirklich zugehört, war er doch viel zu begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Reita sich in seinen Augen nun endgültig verraten hatte.

 

„Siehst du? Er schreit doch schon förmlich danach, dass wir ihm etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken.“ „Ja.“ Uruha lächelte versonnen und fühlte, wie die Ungeduld seinen Magen zum Flattern brachte und seine Hände feucht werden ließ. „Verdammt, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten.“ Er krallte sich für einen Moment in den Stoff seines Kostüms, als er wieder Aois Lippen an seinem Hals spüren konnte und bemerkte erst, dass ihm die Lider zugeflattert waren, als sich Kai von der Tür her räusperte.

 

„Uruha?“

 

„Mh?“ Er hob den Kopf, blickte zum Leader hinüber und rechnete irgendwie schon mit einer verspäteten Zurechtweisung. Aber was dann kam, ließ ihn nur wieder übers ganze Gesicht grinsen.

 

„Was bedeutet S.Ü.D?“

 

„Sexueller Überdruck.“ Kai unterdrückte sein Prusten, indem er sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste, aber so wirklich viel brachte das nun auch nicht. Überaus zufrieden mit sich und der Welt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, während Aoi neben ihm nur leise in sich hineinlachte.

 

„Irgendwann fällt dich der kleine Wadenbeißer an, wenn du so weitermachst.“ Uruha hob nur den Kopf und feigste zu Aoi hinauf, während er provokant eines seiner unbekleideten Beine ausstreckte. „Dann hoffe ich doch, dass du mich heldenhaft beschützen wirst. Meine Waden sind zu ansehnlich, um angebissen zu werden.“

 

_*_

_Vermutlich weißt du nicht einmal, dass wir unsere Beziehung Reita zu verdanken haben._

_Woher auch? Ich habe es dir nie gesagt._

_Er war es, der gesehen hat, wie gut du mir tust._

_Er war es, der mir den Kopf wieder gerade gerückt hat, wenn mir alles zu viel wurde._

_Er hat mir wieder und wieder erklärt, dass es in Ordnung ist geliebt zu werden,_

_dass ich es verdient habe glücklich zu sein._

_Und er war es auch, der mir klar gemacht hat,_

_dass ich dieses Glück mit dir längst gefunden habe._

_*_

 

Einer der Vorteile daran, dass Aoi und er die Eskapaden ihrer Beziehung etwas freizügiger auslebten, als der Rest der japanischen Bevölkerung es wohl als angemessen ansehen würde, war der, dass kein Mitglied ihrer Crew Fragen stellte, wenn er eines seiner Bühnenoutfits nach einer Show schnell noch in die Reinigung gab, um es nach der Aftershowparty mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Somit brauchte er Takako vom Staff auch nur überaus dankbar anzulächeln, als sie ihm ein in Plastik eingeschlagenes Bündel überreichte und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte diesen kleinen Austausch auch nur im Geringsten beachtet, lediglich auf Aois Lippen schlich sich ein kleines, verstohlenes Schmunzeln, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Uruha zwinkerte ihm keck zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Cocktail – einer überaus leckeren Komposition aus exotischen Früchten und gutem Rum, die trotz ihrer Süße eine wohltuende Wärme in seinem Magen hinterließ.

Sein Freund hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile zu Reita gesellt und achtete unauffällig darauf, dass der Pegel des Bassisten ein angemessenes Maß nicht überschreiten würde. Für einen Moment klebten seine Augen regelrecht an den beiden begehrenswerten Männern ihm schräg gegenüber, bevor er sich losreißen konnte, um noch einmal den Eintrag in seinem Notizbuch zu lesen. Aber statt zu begreifen, was er selbst vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten dort hineingeschrieben hatte, hüpften die Worte lediglich vor seinen Augen auf und ab und bildeten Sätze, von denen er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er sie nicht geschrieben hatte. Schlüpfrige Details seiner Gedanken und seiner heute viel zu aktiven Fantasie nahmen auf den kaum beschriebenen Seiten Gestalt an und machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht sich in Geduld zu üben.

Mit einem energischen Ruck klappte er das Büchlein zu und stopfte es zurück in seine Umhängetasche.

Himmel, er hielt diese Anspannung nicht mehr aus und säßen sie nicht gerade alle fünf mit ihrem Staff und den Technikern mitten in einem Club, hätte er sich vermutlich die Haare gerauft. So blieb ihm nur übrig seine Finger in den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans zu krallen, Kai in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und gute Miene zum hinterhältigen Spiel zu machen, während sein Liebster darin aufzugehen schien, seine Geduld noch länger auf die Probe zu stellen.

 

Als sich Aoi nach gefühlten Stunden endlich wieder zu ihm gesellte und ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, hätte er ihn am liebsten jetzt und sofort besprungen, so wenig konnte und wollte er seine Triebe nun noch beherrschen. Stattdessen schenkte er ihm nur einen so derart durchdringenden Blick, dass er sehen konnte, wie sich der Adamsapfel seines Partners hüpfend bewegte, als diesem beim Schlucken wohl gerade die Spucke wegblieb. Sehr schön, so sollte das sein – und nun bitte im Eiltempo nach Hause und keine Spielchen mehr. Oder zumindest keine Spielchen mehr, bei denen Uruha nicht der Spielführer war.

 

„Lass uns gehen“, raunte sein Freund mit, wie er nur zu erfreut feststellte, rauer Stimme und erhob sich wieder, während er selbst seine Sachen zusammenpackte und sich von den Anwesenden verabschiedete. Grinsend schaute er mit an, wie Aoi einem murrenden Reita sein eben frisch gezapftes Bier entwand, es an Ruki weiterreichte und den Bassisten dann energisch vor sich her aus dem Club bugsierte.

 

„Mann Aoi, ich hab noch gar nicht zu viel“, brummte der Bassist, schwankte aber dann doch schon ein bisschen, sodass es sich Uruha nicht nehmen ließ und ihm einen Arm stützend um die Mitte legte.

 

„Siehst du? Und genau deswegen halten wir dich nun davon ab noch mehr zu trinken. Beim letzten Mal als du abgestürzt bist, durfte ich mir tagelang anhören, was für ein schlechter Freund ich doch bin, weil ich dich hab so viel trinken lassen. Nee, mein Lieber, den Schuh zieh ich mir nicht nochmal an.“ Uruha lachte leise und zog den etwas kleineren Mann näher gegen seine Seite. Natürlich nur um ihn besser stützen zu können und nicht, weil ihm der vertraute Geruch von Reitas Parfüm so noch intensiver in die Nase steigen konnte.

 

„Warum bist’n du eigentlich so nüchtern?“, wurde er dann mit einem Mal von der Seite her gefragt, „Hast du überhaupt was getrunken? Bist du krank?“

 

„Deine Fürsorge ist ein Traum, ehrlich mal.“ Dank Reita etwas unkoordiniert drückten sie sich durch die Tür des Clubs und kaum hatte er seinen Kumpel sicher gegen eine Wand gelehnt, zündete er sich auch schon eine Zigarette an und atmete den blauen Dunst tief in seine Lungen ein. Vielleicht würde ihn ja das Nikotin etwas beruhigen, während er hier mit Reita darauf wartete, dass Aoi ihnen ein Taxi organisierte.

 

„Och Ducky, schmoll nicht“, nuschelte Reita da und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte er auch schon einen gebräunten Finger auf der Nase und einen Bassisten vor sich, der ihm, für seine schwindende Selbstbeherrschung, gerade viel zu nahe gekommen war. Ohne, dass er hätte darüber nachdenken oder es verhindern können, hob er das Kinn an, bis Reitas Finger von seiner Nasenspitze glitt und er ihn mit den Lippen einfangen konnte. Sacht biss er in die raue Fingerkuppe, während sein Blick sein Gegenüber regelrecht durchbohrte. Reitas Augen waren groß geworden, dessen Körper im Kontrast dazu stocksteif und alles in allem machte der Bassist dem sprichwörtlichen Reh im Scheinwerferlicht gerade ordentlich Konkurrenz. Aois Stimme war es schließlich, die den Moment unterbrach und den Zauber löste, bevor die Situation noch hätte unangenehm werden können. Uruha entließ den Finger aus seinem Mund, lächelte und bewunderte nicht zum ersten Mal das perfekte Timing seines Schatzes, welches es ihm auch jetzt ermöglichte, einen noch immer perplexen Reita ohne weiteres ins Taxi zu bugsieren.

 

Als sie schließlich an Aois Wohnung ankamen hatte Reita, wie es schien, den Vorfall bereits wieder vergessen und wenn nicht das, dann wenigstens verdrängt. Denn nichts an dessen Haltung ließ erkennen, dass er vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde Uruha noch angesehen hatte, als stünde der Leibhaftige vor ihm. Dafür war sein eigenes Nervenkostüm noch fragiler geworden und er fühlte sich als würde er jeden Moment schreien müssen, wenn nicht bald etwas passierte. Aoi hatte Reita noch überredet mit hoch zu kommen – mit einem Baseball Match, welches sein Freund heute Abend extra noch aufgezeichnet hatte, ließ sich sein Kumpel doch immer ködern. Warf man noch ein paar Flaschen Bier und was zu knabbern in den Mix, war Reita der glücklichste Mensch auf Gottes weiter Flur. Uruha für seinen Teil wollte auch etwas zum Knabbern haben, allerdings bestimmt keine Salzbrezel. Stattdessen musste mangels derzeit erreichbarer Alternativen seine Unterlippe herhalten, die sich mittlerweile schon ganz wund anfühlte. Aber nicht das angenehme wund, welches von zu vielen Küssen und zu hingebungsvollen … anderen Aktivitäten stammte, sondern das wund, welches besser als alles andere zeigen konnte, dass sein drohender Nervenzusammenbruch kurz bevorstand.

Und plötzlich fand er sich gegen die Flurwand gepresst wieder und fühlte eine heiße Zunge über sein eben noch so malträtiertes Fleisch geistern.

 

„Reiß dich zusammen, Liebling. Du willst doch nicht, dass unser Opfer den Braten schon riecht, bevor wir überhaupt mit unserem Spielchen angefangen haben.“ Uruhas Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. Teilweise, weil ihn dieser plötzliche Überfall erschreckt hatte und teilweise, weil ihn genau dieser Umstand – wie alles andere in den letzten Stunden auch – unglaublich zu erregen wusste. Er hatte gar nicht wirklich realisiert, wie sie das Taxi verlassen hatten, oder wie sie die Treppen nach oben hatten steigen müssen, weil der Aufzug seit Tagen nun schon außer Betrieb war. Ebenso wenig hatte er bemerkt, dass er wohl im Flur stehen geblieben war, während Aoi ihren Gast bereits im Wohnzimmer mit Sport und Bier versorgt hatte. „Uruha.“ Aois Hand streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange und er schmiegte sich in die beruhigende Berührung, fühlte, wie sich sein Atem augenblicklich wieder verlangsamte. „Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen. Wenn mir jede Faser deines Körpers zeigt, wie ungeduldig und erregt du jetzt schon bist.“ Der kleinere Mann raunte gegen seinen Hals und verpasste ihm damit eine dicke Gänsehaut, die sich langsam ihren Weg von seinem Nacken angefangen über den Rücken bahnte und als beinahe unerträgliches Kribbeln in seinen Lenden zu ruhen kam.

 

„Aoi“, hauchte er und haschte nach den schönen Lippen, küsste seinen Schatz so feurig und leidenschaftlich, dass ihm selbst binnen Sekunden die Luft knapp wurde. Leider löste dieser sich wieder viel zu schnell von ihm und streichelte ihm erneut lächelnd über die Wange.

 

„Geh ins Bad, zieh dich um und dann lass uns spielen, mh?“ Für einen langen Moment blickte er einfach nur in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers, versuchte Halt zu finden, um sich wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Immerhin hatte Aoi Recht, würde er Reita nun so gegenübertreten, wüsste der sofort, dass etwas faul war. Nicht umsonst kannten sie sich schon ihr halbes Leben. Sein Kumpel verstand ihn vermutlich besser, als er selbst es tat und wenn er ehrlich war, war es genau dieser Umstand, der ihn so aufwühlte. War es wirklich richtig das zu tun? Würde er damit nicht eine jahrzehntelange Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen? Und was war mit Aoi? Mit ihrer Beziehung? Waren ein bisschen Spaß und eine kleine Rache diese Risiken wirklich wert? „Geh, Uruha“, flüsterte Aoi gegen seine Lippen, nahm seine kalten Hände in die Seinigen und zog ihn von der Wand weg, nur um ihn erneut auffordernd anzusehen. „Du willst uns doch nicht noch länger warten lassen, oder? Wüsste Reita was wir vorhaben, wäre er mindestens so ungeduldig wie ich selbst.“ Ein feines Lächeln zupfte an Uruhas Mundwinkeln und endlich kam wieder Leben in ihn, als er sich seiner Jacke und den Schuhen entledigte und mit neu gefasstem Enthusiasmus nach der Tüte griff, in der sich sein gereinigtes Bühnenoutfit von der heutigen Show befand.

 

„Nein, natürlich will ich euch nicht warten lassen.“ Nun zierte wirklich ein Schmunzeln seine Lippen und mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich in Richtung Bad davon. Aoi wusste wirklich immer, was er sagen musste, um ihm seine Unsicherheiten zu nehmen und nicht zuletzt deswegen liebte er ihn so sehr.


	4. 01. November 2017 - Playtime

*  
Blicke, Blicke, immer wieder Blicke.  
Schmeichelnd, erregend und unabdingbar süchtig machend.  
Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass mich Blicke mehr zu beeinflussen wussten,   
als Worte es je vermocht hätten.   
Das wusstest du … und Reita schien es auch zu wissen.   
Und nun? Nun würde ich mir nehmen … nein.  
Nun würden wir uns nehmen, was seine Augen schon so lange versprachen.  
Heute Nacht würde Reita uns gehören.   
Unter deinen wachsamen Blicken würde ich das bekommen, wonach es mir so sehr verlangte.  
Und ich würde es in vollen Zügen genießen können,   
weil ich weiß, wie sehr du es selbst auch willst.   
*

  
Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ Uruha das Badezimmer und wischte seine schweißfeuchten Hände am weichen Stoff seines Habits ab, den er nun ebenso wie die hellrosa Langhaarperücke und den Schleier wieder trug. Die Vorfreude rauschte wild und heiß durch seine Adern und ermöglichte es ihm kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber bald, sehr bald würde er gar nicht mehr denken müssen, würde sich nur noch von seinen Empfindungen treiben lassen können – sobald er Reita endlich in seinem Besitz hatte.   
  
Der Blick aus dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen ließ ihn innehalten, den nicht minder ungeduldigen Glanz, der sich in ihnen spiegelte, für eine Sekunde bewundern, bevor er sich lächelnd wieder in Bewegung setzte, während sein Freund zwei offenbar leere Bierdosen in die Küche trug.   
Wieder war Aois Timing perfekt und er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Schatz nur darauf gewartet haben musste, bis die Tür des Badezimmers von ihm geöffnet worden war, um ihren Plan einzuleiten. Ab jetzt würde es kein Entkommen mehr geben und das Schönste daran war, dass Reita noch in absoluter Unwissenheit schwebte.  
Leise betrat er das Wohnzimmer, wo noch immer die aufgezeichnete Übertragung des abendlichen Baseballspiels über den Fernseher flimmerte und hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet einen vollkommen ins Spiel vertieften Bassisten vorzufinden. Stattdessen starrte Reita gedankenversunken ins Leere und wirkte einmal mehr nicht wie der Macho mit dem übergroßen Ego, für den er sich selbst viel zu oft gerne hielt. Ganz im Gegenteil sah sein Kumpel nun wieder so unglaublich jung– beinahe verletzlich – aus und für eine Sekunde stiegen erneut Zweifel in ihm hoch. Aber mittlerweile hatten ihn seine eigenen Fantasien schon zu weit getrieben, um noch einmal ernsthaft über mögliche Konsequenzen seines Handelns nachdenken zu können.   
Seine nackten Füße versanken regelrecht im weichen Teppich, mit dem Aoi sein Wohnzimmer ausgelegt hatte und machten keinerlei Geräusche, als er sich seinem Opfer näherte. Nur der Habit wisperte bei jedem Schritt leise um seine Beine und streichelte die bloße Haut darunter, was ihn für eine Sekunde erschauern ließ.   
Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und seine Sicht verengte sich, wurde schmaler und schmaler, bis er umrahmt von Schwärze nur noch Reita auf dem Sessel sitzen sah.   
Er musste doch ein Geräusch gemacht haben, oder dem Bassisten war eine gewisse Veränderung im Raum aufgefallen, denn plötzlich richteten sich seine Augen direkt auf ihn und Uruha wusste in dem Moment nicht, was der andere in seinem  Gesicht lesen konnte. Konnte Reita seine Lust sehen? Konnte er erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fiel ruhig zu bleiben? Oder saß seine Maske perfekt, wie sie es so oft auf der Bühne tat. Alle seine Unsicherheiten hinter der Person des Verführers verborgen, bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Reitas Augen wurden groß, als er ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und würde der Fernseher nicht noch immer für gewisse Hintergrundgeräusche sorgen, hätte er seinen Kumpel vermutlich schwer schlucken hören können. So zauberte der hüpfende Adamsapfel nur ein berechnendes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, während er sich weiter näherte. Geschmeidig, lauernd, seine Beute nie aus den Augen lassend.   
  
„Uruha? Was …?“ Ein verwirrtes Lachen drang an seine Ohren und warme Hände legten sich an seine Seiten, nachdem er sich elegant auf Reitas Schoß niedergelassen hatte und nun beide Hände flach auf dessen Brust legte.   
  
„Ich bin hier, um dir deine Sünden zu vergeben“, raunte er neckend und fand einen Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit wieder, als er spüren konnte, wie schnell Reitas Herz unter seiner Hand zu schlagen begann.   
  
„Meine Sünden, Ducky?“ Reita atmete bemüht gleichmäßig und er konnte nur zu deutlich fühlen, wie schwer ihm das gerade fiel. Er hatte ihn überrumpelt und er war sich sicher, dass der Bassist mit der Situation im Augenblick so gar nichts anzufangen wusste, was sein Lächeln nur noch weiter werden ließ. „Nur ein Priester kann die Sünden erlassen, du bist eine Nonne, Uruha … und nicht mal eine echte.“   
  
„Mmmh“, brummte er leise und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise über Reitas Herz, während er ihn gespielt nachdenklich musterte. „Aber ich bin dein bester Freund und somit für dein Seelenheil verantwortlich.“ Er näherte sich dem Ohr des kleineren Mannes und flüsterte seine nächsten Worte so nahe dagegen, dass Reita die Bewegungen seiner Lippen spüren musste. „Erzähl mir von deinen schmutzigen Fantasien, Reita. Woran denkst du, wenn du mich so durchdringend ansiehst?“ Er spürte das Erschauern, das verräterische Zucken der Hände, als sich sein armes, noch so unwissendes Opfer wohl nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es ihn näher ziehen, oder doch lieber von sich stoßen wollte.   
  
„Lass die Spielchen, Uruha.“ So eindeutig die Worte waren, so vieldeutig war der Unterton in der tiefen Stimme. Ja, sein Kumpel war offensichtlich mehr als überfordert mit der Situation und das freute ihn gerade ungemein.   
  
„Ich hab doch eben erst zu spielen begonnen“, schnurrte er und haschte nach dem kleinen Ohrläppchen, zog es zwischen seine Lippen und zupfte neckend an einem der Ohrstecker. „Ich hab es satt, dass du mich für dumm verkaufen willst, mein Lieber. Seit über einem halben Jahr schaust du mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an, als würdest du mich auffressen wollen. Und immer weichst du mir aus, wenn ich dich darauf anspreche.“ Er hob den Kopf wieder und blickte nun direkt in Reitas Augen. „Aber damit ist nun Schluss.“ Seine Finger geisterten über die weiche Haut am Hals, über die Wange hinauf bis zur Schläfe und gruben sich dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung in die kurzen, braunen Strähnen, hielten ihn nachdrücklich fest. „Ich hab dich durchschaut, Reita.“   
  
„Ducky?“ Reita schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, in denen sich nur zu deutlich die Unsicherheit und das Erstaunen über seine Worte und Taten spiegelten. Uruhas Lächeln wurde weiter und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sich sein manchmal verhasster Spitzname aus dem Mund seines besten Freundes noch nie so gut angehört.   
  
„Nichts da, Ducky.“ Er zog noch etwas stärker an Reitas Schopf und raunte seine nächsten Worte nahe an dessen geröteter Wange, nie den Blick von den erstaunt geweiteten Augen lassend. „Ich hab gehört was du an deiner Geburtstagsfeier zu Taka und deinen Jungs gesagt hast.“ Er ließ seine Lippen über die erhitzte Haut geistern und hielt erst kurz vor dessen Mundwinkel inne. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Komm schon Reita, sag mir, ob sich meine Lippen so anfühlen, wie du es dir immer vorstellst, wenn du Aoi und mich beobachtest.“ Für einen Sekundenbruchteil ließ er seine Zunge hervorblitzen, berührte den Rand von Reitas Lippen nur flüchtig, was aber ein deutlich hörbares, zischendes Einatmen seines besten Freundes zur Folge hatte. „Was denn?“ Uruha lachte leise, dunkel auf und fuhr nun zärtlich durch die angenehm weichen Haare. „Ich sorge doch nur dafür, dass du deinen live Porn bekommst. Ganz wie du es dir wohl schon so lange wünschst.“   
  
„Uruha! Hör auf damit, ernsthaft jetzt. Geh runter von mir, was ist, wenn …“  
  
„… wenn Aoi euch so sieht?“, ertönte da mit einem Mal die Stimme seines Schatzes und kräftige Finger drückten sich in Reitas Schultern, während sich Aois dunkler Haarschopf von hinten in dessen Blickfeld schob. „Schlechte Nachrichten Reita, ich höre eurer kleinen und überaus interessanten Unterhaltung schon eine ganze Weile lang zu.“  
Reitas Augen weiteten sich und ein erschrockenes Einatmen drang an seine Ohren, was Uruha ein überaus zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Wieder fuhr er durch die kühlen Strähnen, kraulte sacht über die Kopfhaut, wie im Versuch den anderen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es würde ihnen immerhin allen dreien nicht helfen, würde Reita nun plötzlich einen Herzstillstand erleiden.   
„So schweigsam, Reita?“, neckte Aoi und drückte mit einem Finger dessen Kinn nach oben und drehte es so, dass dieser ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Uruha für seinen Teil nutzte den neu gewonnenen Freiraum sogleich aus, um kleine Küsse auf den gestreckten Hals zu verteilen. „Wie unhöflich du doch bist. Und das, wo wir dir nur deine Wünsche erfüllen wollen.“   
Ein leiser, undefinierbarer Laut entrang sich der Kehle des Bassisten und für einen Augenblick hätte er ihm beinahe leidgetan. Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Reitas Blicke, an die eindeutigen Lügen, die ihm sein eigentlich bester Freund über die letzten Monate hinweg aufgetischt hatte und sein Mitleid verpuffte so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war. Reita hatte es verdient seine eigene Medizin zu Schlucken zu bekommen und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, würde diese ihm sogar ziemlich  gut schmecken. Sein Lächeln weitete sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen aus und er biss sacht in die weiche Haut, die sich so einladend vor seiner Nase präsentierte.   
  
„Uruha.“ Reita keuchte und er hob den Kopf, nur um zu sehen, wie Aoi all das, was der Bassist vielleicht noch hatte sagen wollen, in einem stürmischen Kuss erstickte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den exakten Moment mit ansehen konnte, in dem Reitas Widerstand endgültig brach, in dem er nicht mehr versuchte den Kuss zu dominieren, sondern sich vollkommen der Sensation hingab, die Aois Zunge war. Und als sich sein Mann nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil löste, um es sich auf der Armlehne des Sessels bequem zu machen, entrang sich Reitas Kehle sogar ein kleiner, unwilliger Laut, bevor dieser auch sogleich wieder von Aois gierigem Mund erstickt wurde. Uruha lachte leise, wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie es seinem Kumpel gerade ergehen musste.   
  
„Fühlt sich gut an, mh?“, raunte er deutlich belustigt in Reitas Ohr. „Verstehst du jetzt warum ich ihm nie widerstehen kann, wenn er das tut? Diese Zunge gehört verboten …“ Er stöhnte leise, zeichnete mit seiner eigenen Zunge die kleine Ohrmuschel nach, während sich die Finger des anderen erregend fest in seine Seiten drückten. „Stell dir nur mal vor, was Aoi mit diesem Mund noch so alles anstellen kann.“ Er fühlte Reitas deutlich erregten Laut mehr, als dass er ihn hörte, während er sacht an dessen vorstehendem Adamsapfel knabberte, nur um sich noch tiefer zu küssen. Seine Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit den Hemdknöpfen und suchten sich ihren Weg unter das schwarze Tank Top, welches der Bassist darunter trug. Reitas Haut fühlte sich erhitzt an und Uruha spürte die Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerkuppen, während er den muskulösen Oberkörper zu erkunden begann. Reitas Physik hatte ihn schon immer angesprochen und schon bevor dessen Spielchen mit den Blicken begonnen hatte, hatte er sich das ein oder andere Mal dabei ertappt, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, seine Hände über die definierte Muskulatur gleiten zu lassen. Und verdammt noch eins, es fühlte sich gerade tatsächlich besser an als er sich hatte vorstellen können. Leise keuchte er, als er nun auch die zweite Hand unter das schwarze Shirt schlüpfen und sie nun beide mit festem Druck über dessen Bauch und Brust streichen ließ. Seine Daumen fanden die kleinen Nippel, die sich binnen Sekunden der Stimulation entgegen reckten. Ebenso wie sich Uruha stärker an den begehrenswerten Körper schmiegte und den Kopf hob, um den sich noch immer küssenden Männern näher zu kommen. Er leckte sich über seine plötzlich so trocken gewordenen Lippen und gab einen leisen, verlangenden Laut von sich, bevor seine Zunge hervorschnellte, um Aois und Reitas Mundwinkel gleichzeitig zu berühren. Sein Partner löste sich für einen Moment, blickte erst ihren Bassisten, dann Uruha selbst an und haschte dann nach seiner Unterlippe, um seinen Mund vollends in Beschlag zu nehmen. Uruhas Lider flatterten zu, während sich seine Fingernägel leicht in Reitas weiche Haut gruben. Dieser keuchte leise, verstärkte den Griff an seiner Taille und wanderte mit der Rechten seinen Oberarm hinauf, bis er die rauen Fingerkuppen über seinen gestreckten Hals geistern fühlen konnte. Wieder seufzte  er genießend, umgarnte Aois Zunge nur noch intensiver und presste sich verlangend gegen beide Männer, während er Reitas Lippen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.   
  
Himmel ja, er hatte so gehofft, dass sein bester Freund auf den Geschmack gekommen war und nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde. Unendlich dankbar begann er wieder über Reitas Brust zu streicheln, die kleinen Nippel zu reizen und gleichzeitig legte er den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, sodass Aoi ihn noch tiefer küssen und der Bassist mehr von seinem Hals liebkosen konnte. Schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl noch nie so Vieles auf einmal empfunden zu haben und das, wo sie doch noch kaum begonnen hatten. Mit einem Ruck löste sich Aoi von seinen Lippen, atmete ebenso schwer wie er selbst, nur war es sein Mund, aus dem sich ein fast wehmütiges Wimmern löste. Sein Schatz lächelte nur, streichelte ihm über die Wange und raunte in sein Ohr.  
  
„Reita hat noch eindeutig zu viel an, denkst du nicht auch?“ Uruha konnte nicht anders als zu nicken, denn soeben rann ihm eine überaus erregende Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als Reitas Zähne fast schon zu sanft über seine Haut schabten. Aoi zog sich grinsend ein Stück zurück, um sich das Schauspiel genauer ansehen zu können, aber als sein Kumpel Anstalten machte seinen Lippen zu nahe kommen zu wollen, lag innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags der schlanke Zeigefinger seines Mannes über dessen Mund und ein belustigtes Raunen war zu hören. „Es gibt Regeln heute Nacht, an die du dich besser halten solltest, sonst endet unser Spiel hier und jetzt.“ Reita hob den Kopf und schaute den Gitarristen fragend an, jedoch fehlte der sture Zug, mit dem Uruha schon fast gerechnet hatte.   
  
„Regeln? Und welche wären das?“ So … nachgiebig und bereit sich dem Willen eines anderen unterzuordnen hatte er seinen Kumpel noch nie erlebt und er bemerkte selbst, wie er ihn aus erstaunten Augen musterte. Auf Reitas Lippen legte sich nur ein kleines Schmunzeln und wieder waren es dessen Fingerspitzen, die hauchzart über seine Wange streichelten. „Ihr habt schlagfertige Argumente, Ducky, da wäre ich doch dumm nun stur zu sein, oder?“ Uruha lächelte ein deutlich erleichtertes Lächeln und nickte, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss in die Handfläche, bevor sie beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aoi lenkten. Ein überaus zufriedenes Glänzen lag in den dunklen Augen, bevor sein Freund sich vorbeugte, um Reita erneut zu fixieren.   
  
„Regel Nummer eins: Uruhas Lippen gehören mir.“ Ein langer Kuss folgte, der ihm erneut sowohl Sinne als auch Atem raubte und ihn mit singenden Nervenenden zurückließ, als Aoi ihn wieder löste.  
  
„Regel Nummer zwei: Sein Schwanz gehört mir.“ Gerade noch konnte er den Blick auf ein überaus anzügliches Grinsen erhaschen, bevor seine Lider zuflatterten und ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen über die Lippen kam, als sich die Hand seines Partners nicht grob, aber mit Nachdruck auf seine Männlichkeit legte und zudrückte.   
  
„Regel Nummer drei“, hörte er durch den Schleier der Lust, der sich wie ein schweres Tuch über ihn gelegt hatte, nur gedämpft und erschauderte erneut, als die Finger seines Schatzes neckend über seine Erregung tanzten. „Sein Arsch … na ja, das ist ja wohl selbsterklärend.“ Er spürte Aois Hand, wie sie von seiner Männlichkeit verschwand und sich auf seine Pobacke legte, tätschelnd darüber streichelte. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass ihn sein Freund gerade wie einen Preis bewarb und auch wenn es vielleicht hätte erniedrigend sein sollen, erregte es ihn nur umso mehr.   
  
„Und die letzte Regel lautet …“ Aoi lächelte Reita verschmitzt an, „wenn du etwas davon willst, musst du mich fragen. Ich hab hier das Sagen und du solltest das lieber nicht vergessen, haben wir uns verstanden?“   
  
Reita nickte eifrig und setzte dann noch ein überaus verständiges, „Ja, ich hab die Regeln verstanden“, hinterher, bevor dessen Blick wieder auf ihm zu Ruhen kam. Aber trotz, oder wegen des so einsichtigen Verhaltens seines sonst oftmals so rebellischen Freundes verschlug es ihm regelrecht den Atem, als er nun das entschlossene Funkeln in dessen Augen erkennen konnte. „Aoi … darf ich Uruha küssen?“ Ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln rauschte durch seine Adern und unbewusst war er dem Bassisten schon etwas näher gekommen, als die Worte seines Schatzes die Wirkung einer kalten Dusche auf ihn hatten.   
  
„Nein“, hatte Aoi gesagt und nicht nur er blickte ihn nun gänzlich verständnis- und fassungslos an. Aus Aois Kehle löste sich ein heiteres Lachen, während er den Kopf schüttelte und ihnen gleichzeitig durch die brünetten Haare fuhr. „Du darfst dich von Uruha küssen lassen, ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass dir das weitaus besser gefallen wird.“   
  
Noch bevor sein frecher, manipulativer und so wundervoller Mann zu Ende gesprochen hatte, lagen Uruhas Lippen bereits auf denen Reitas und seine Zunge hatte leichtes Spiel sich in dessen Mund vorzuwagen. Der Bassist schmeckte nach Bier und den Knabbereien, die noch kaum berührt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen, aber das war es nicht, was ihn sich stöhnend noch näher drängen ließ. Reitas Geschmack war anders als Aois, neu und mit einem Hauch des Verbotenen, das ihn unglaublich zu erregen wusste. Seine Hände hatten sich unter dem Shirt hervor gekämpft, wühlten sich nun forsch durch die kurzen Strähnen und zogen dessen Kopf daran etwas unsanft in den Nacken, um noch viel mehr der neuen Fremde erkunden zu können.  


 

*  
Ist es richtig was wir tun?  
Oder anders gesagt …  
Kann etwas, das sich so gut und richtig anfühlt, wirklich falsch sein?  
Als ich mir meiner Liebe für dich damals endlich sicher war, habe ich mich unendlich frei gefühlt.  
Und deine Liebe war wie eine wärmende Decke, die mich einhüllte.  
Doch nun?  
Nun fühle ich mich … vollständig.  
*

  
Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden? Uruha wusste nicht wie lange er seinen Schatz darauf hatte warten lassen, Reita endlich seiner vollkommen überflüssigen Kleidung zu entledigen, aber nun stand er vor seinem besten Freund – seinem nackten, besten Freund – und ließ seine forschenden Hände über dessen wohldefinierten Oberkörper geistern. Immer wieder haschte er nach dessen Lippen, konnte einfach nicht genug von ihnen bekommen, während es der Bassist wenigstens schon geschafft hatte ihn seines Schleiers und der Perücke zu entledigen, nur um sich nun regelrecht in seinem Haarschopf festzuhalten. Lächelnd löste er sich von dem gierigen Mund, blickte seinem Gegenüber für einen langen Moment einfach nur ins Gesicht, bevor er die Hände an dessen Hinterkopf legte, um auch noch das letzte Stückchen Stoff zu entfernen.   
  
„Uruha …“ Reitas zögerliche Stimme ließ ihn kurz innehalten und ein zwar verständnisvolles, aber auch amüsiertes Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Züge.   
  
„Aoi will dich nackt sehen, mein Lieber und ich auch. Da hat dieser Stofffetzen einfach keine Daseinsberechtigung mehr.“ Er Küste Reitas Wange, fackelte dann nicht lange und löste den Knoten, welcher das Nasenband an Ort und Stelle hielt. Mit einer lapidaren Handbewegung ließ er es zu Boden fallen und lächelte seinen langjährigen Freund liebevoll an. Der nächste Kuss landete auf der deutlich sichtbaren Erhebung auf Reitas Nasenrücken, die von einem Faustkampf und daraus resultierendem Nasenbeinbruch herrührte und der Grund für dessen Teilvermummung war, seit sie im Showbiz Fuß gefasst hatten. Er hatte diesen kleinen Makel nie als solchen empfunden und fand eher, dass er den Bassisten verwegener und mehr wie den Rebellen aussehen ließ, für den er sich so gerne ausgab, nur die Plattenbosse hatten das damals anders gesehen. Und selbst wenn sein bester Freund dies nie erwähnt hatte, war er den Eindruck doch nie losgeworden, dass sich Reita hinter diesem kleinen Stofffetzen ein Stück weit verstecken konnte. Der unsichere, etwas verlegen wirkende Mann, der ihm nun gegenüberstand, zeugte zumindest von der Richtigkeit seiner Vermutung.   
„Berühr mich, Reita. Zeig mir, dass du mich willst“, raunte er daher in dessen Ohr und knabberte neckend am Läppchen, während er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft über den wohlgeformten Rücken schickte. Durch den Bassisten ging ein spürbarer Ruck und er konnte die aufkeimende Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, ebenso wie kräftige Hände, die nun seine Bewegungen spiegelten. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ihm auffiel, dass Reita nach dem Reißverschluss seines Habits suchte und ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als er das erste leise Ratschen hörte. „Frag Aoi um Erlaubnis“, flüsterte er leise und widmete sich dann Reitas Hals, wo die Haut so überaus ansprechend duftete und seine Sinne nur noch mehr zum Singen brachte. Er hörte die darauf folgende, leise Unterredung der beiden Männer nur am Rande, kümmerte sich viel lieber darum, dass sein Kumpel bloß nicht ausreichend Zeit für eventuelle Zweifel oder Bedenken bekommen könnte. Das ein oder andere leise Keuchen aus Reitas Mund war die beste Entschädigung für seine Mühen, die er sich im Augenblick vorstellen konnte und als endlich der Stoff seines Bühnenoutfits von seinen Schultern glitt, war er es, der ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gab. Ohne sich gänzlich von der warmen Haut zu lösen, schlüpfte er aus der überflüssigen Bekleidung und presste sich sogleich an den Leib seines Gegenübers, leise seufzend, als er die Konturen, die Hitze und die Härte an seiner nackten Haut fühlen konnte, die Reitas Körper war.   
  
„Verwöhn ihn Reita, ich will ihn stöhnen hören.“ Aois Stimme war wie dunkler Samt, der sich über die Flammen seiner Erregung legte, aber nicht um sie zu ersticken, sondern um die Hitze zu speichern, sie vorfreudig in seinem Leib brodeln zu lassen. Reitas Finger fanden erneut den Weg in sein Haar, diesmal jedoch fester, deutlich spürbar und zogen ihn nachdrücklich ein kleines Stück auf Abstand, was er mit einem überaus angetanen Schnurren quittierte. Auch der folgende, deutlich dominantere Kuss war genau nach seinem Geschmack und seine nackten Zehen gruben sich in den weichen Teppich, während sich seine Hände auf Reitas Hintern verirrt hatten und dort fordernd nach Halt suchten. Er versuchte erst gar nicht die Kontrolle über ihren Kuss zu erlangen, viel zu angenehm war es auch diese Seite seines besten Freundes kennenlernen zu dürfen. Gänzlich ungeniert fing er an sich an Reitas Körpermitte zu reiben, genoss das harte Glied an seinem eigenen Schaft und die Tatsache, dass der Bassist mindestens genauso erregt zu sein schien, wie auch er es war.   
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich mit Reita in seinen Armen herum, ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, für keine Sekunde das Spiel ihrer Zungen unterbrechend. Ruhelos glitten seine Hände über den breiten Rücken, streichelten das eine Mal sanft, kratzten das andere Mal mit spitzen Fingernägeln über die weiche haut, bis sich der andere doch von seinem Mund löste, um einem herrlichen Stöhnen freien Lauf zu lassen.   
Geräuschlos wie eine Raubkatze war Aoi in der Zwischenzeit näher gekommen, sodass er ihn erst bemerkte, als sich weitere Finger zu den seinigen gesellten, Reitas Muskulatur nachzeichneten und sich ein lächelndes Gesicht über die Schulter des Bassisten schob. Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn gleichermaßen zufrieden und erregt an und Uruha konnte nicht anders, als auch diese Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu erobern. Sein gedämpftes Stöhnen war kaum zu hören, als sich Reitas Mund auf Wanderschaft begab, eine seiner Brustwarzen für sich entdeckte, während die andere mit rauen Fingerkuppen geneckt wurde. Er drängte sich der zärtlichen Berührung näher, gab sich nur noch inniger ihrem Kuss hin, während sich eine Hand an Aois Seite verirrt hatte, dort ebenso nach Halt suchte, wie die, die noch immer auf Reitas Pobacke verweilte.   
  
Ob man an einem Zuviel an Stimulation sterben konnte? Diese Frage hatte vermutlich noch kein Wissenschaftler abschließend beantworten können, aber Uruha fühlte sich gerade, als würde er der Lösung dieses Rätsels von Sekunde zu Sekunde näher kommen. Besonders als sich Reitas Hand quälend langsam ihren Weg in südlichere Gefilde bahnte, während dessen Lippen warm und erregend über seine Haut geisterten.   
  
„Stöhn für mich, Ducky“, hörte er ihn raunen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein überaus freches Grinsen aufblitzen,  bevor er der Aufforderung auch schon nachkam, ohne dass er sich dagegen hätte wehren können. Mit einem heiseren, aber deutlich lustvollen Laut löste er sich von Aois Lippen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während Reitas Hand mit festem Druck über seine Härte glitt.   
  
„Oh Himmel Reita, ja~!“ Zischend sog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als nun auch noch Aois heißer Mund auf Wanderschaft über seinen Oberkörper ging und zielstrebig einen seiner Nippel für sich auserkor, nur um sich mit Nachdruck daran festzusaugen und die eh schon überempfindliche Stelle mit der Zunge zu necken. „Uh~.“ Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe, hatte mittlerweile je eine Hand im Schopf seiner Männer verkrallt und dirigierte sie nach und nach höher, nicht ohne mit weiteren erregenden Schauern belohnt zu werden, als sie es sich beide zur Aufgabe machten so viel seiner Haut wie möglich zu liebkosen. Der Kontrast zwischen Reitas zärtlichen, nahezu ehrfürchtigen Berührungen und Aois forschen und leidenschaftlichen Bissen war derart erregend, dass es ihn für einen Moment schwindelte und er unter einem langgezogenen Stöhnen die Augen fest zusammenkniff. Sein Hals war schon immer Schwachstelle Nummer eins gewesen, aber mit dieser doppelten Stimulation kam er kaum zurecht; und dennoch hätte er nichts daran ändern wollen, keuchte nur heiser auf und haschte gierig nach Aois Lippen, als eine freche Zunge über die Seinigen leckte. Für einen Augenblick gab er sich dem berauschenden Gefühl hin, das Aois Küsse immer in ihm auszulösen vermochten, dann drängte er auch Reita näher und leckte über dessen Lippen, während er die seines Mannes noch an seinem Mundwinkel spüren konnte. Das, was nun folgte, konnte zwar nicht als Kuss bezeichnet werden, eher als zufälliges Zusammentreffen dreier Lippenpaare und beinahe obszön anmutendes Necken von Zungen, aber er hätte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können. Immer wieder zog ihn einer der beiden näher, um seinen Mund mal sanft, mal fordernd zu erobern und wenn sich seine schönen Männer gegenseitig küssten, blieb Uruha nichts weiter übrig als hingerissen diesen unglaublich erregenden Anblick zu genießen.   
  
Wieder näherte er sich ihnen und diesmal war es Reita, der sich seiner annahm, während er mit einem Anflug von Bedauern bemerkte, wie sich Aoi wieder zurückzog. Er hörte die leise, dunkle Stimme seines Liebsten, aber die Worte galten nicht ihm, sondern dem Mann auf seinem Schoß, der sich nun langsam erhob, ohne jedoch den innigen Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu lösen. Kräftige Hände pressten ihn in die weichen Polster des Sofas, während Reita sich auf seinen Schultern abstützte und entlockten ihm damit ein überaus angetanes Seufzen. Genauso sehr wie er es mochte betrachtet und verwöhnt zu werden, liebte er es, wenn man ihn etwas ruppiger anpackte, ein Umstand, den Aoi mittlerweile doch sehr zu schätzen wusste. Ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Klacken drang an seine Ohren, welches wie automatisch sein Blut in heißer Vorfreude schneller durch seine Adern rauschen ließ, auch wenn er ahnte, dass nicht er es sein würde, der nun in den Genuss dessen kam, was sich sein Schatz ausgedacht hatte. Im nächsten Moment zuckte der Bassist auch schon leicht zusammen, löste sich von seinen Lippen und schaute mit einer schnellen Kopfdrehung hinter sich, direkt in Aois lüsternes Gesicht.   
  
„Was hast du vor?“ Reitas Stimme war fest, eher neugierig als fordernd und dennoch erhaschte Uruha so etwas wie ein zögerliches Flackern im Blick seines besten Freundes, als er den Hals reckte, um die beiden besser betrachten zu können. Beruhigend hob er seinen Arm, bis seine Hand Reitas Seite berührte und streichelte über die weiche, leicht gebräunte Haut dort.   
  
„Was denkst du denn, was ich vorhabe?“ Wieder Aois stimme, wieder mit diesem eindeutig erregten und doch kontrollierten Unterton und dann ein zischendes Einatmen, als vom Gleitgel kühle Finger wohl ihren Weg zwischen Reitas Pobacken fanden.   
  
„Es wird dir gefallen“, raunte Uruha, streichelte tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen die bislang so schändlich vernachlässigte Männlichkeit seines besten Freundes zu fassen bekamen und neckend über sie wanderten. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und Reitas Blick, der nun wieder mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruhte, waren sein Lohn dafür und er lächelte den Bassisten einladend an. „Küss mich“, raunte er und schnurrte angetan, als dieser der Aufforderung sogleich nachkam und er dessen erneutes Aufstöhnen in seinem Mund ersticken konnte. Reitas Männlichkeit fühlte sich gut in seiner Hand an, schwer und so herrlich hart, und während er die Spitze mit dem Daumen reizte, umgarnte er die nicht mehr ganz so fremde Zunge so, als hätte er nun den prallen Schaft zwischen seinen Lippen. Wieder und wieder keuchte Reita unterdrückt auf, kam den Bewegungen seiner Hand entgegen und bohrte bereits die Finger vor Anspannung in seine Schultern, als er sich erneut lossagte, um nach hinten blicken zu können. Uruha grinste, hatte er das bekannte Knistern der Plastikverpackung eben doch schon gehört und ließ nun von Reitas Glied ab, um ihm erneut über die Seite zu streicheln. „Mmmh, DAS wird dir ganz sicher gefallen.“ Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen lugte er seitlich an seinem Kumpel vorbei, um Aoi dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser das Tütchen beiseite legte. Allerdings hatte er ihm kein Präservativ entnommen, sondern entfaltete nun in aller Seelenruhe ein hauchdünnes Quadrat aus Latex, während ihm Reita nur mit steigender Unruhe dabei zusah.   
  
„Was genau wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“ In der Stimme des Bassisten schwang Erregung, Neugierde und Unsicherheit in gleichen Teilen mit und Uruha konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen und seinem Kumpel über die Wange zu streicheln.   
  
„Warts ab“, sagten Aoi  und er wie aus einem Munde und sein Liebster grinste unverschämt breit, bevor er das Latextuch ohne weiteres Zögern  zwischen Reitas Pobacken drapierte. Uruha indes hatte das Gesicht des Bassisten wieder zu sich gedreht und verteilte kleine Küsse auf dessen Unterkiefer, als Aois Stimme erneut erklang. „Beug dich weiter nach unten, Reita.“ Er fühlte das Zögern seines Kumpels, sah zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht einen Hauch des Rebellen in den dunklen Augen aufflammen und lächelte ihn nur verständnisvoll an.   
  
„Aoi will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen und so könnt ihr es beide mehr genießen.“ Er kraulte durch die weichen Strähnen und haschte für einen flüchtigen Kuss erneut nach den geröteten Lippen. „Und du wirst es genießen, glaub mir. Ich sagte doch er weiß mit seiner Zunge umzugehen.“ Eine deutlich sichtbare Röte legte sich auf Reitas Wangen, aber er ließ sich ohne weiteres Zögern tiefer drängen, bis sich die weichen Lippen wieder auf Uruhas Haut senkten und ihm damit ein genießendes Brummen entlockten, was lauter wurde, als Reitas Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchte. Über den so gesenkten Kopf des Bassisten hinweg hatte er einen hervorragenden Blick auf dessen knackigen Hintern und Aoi, der ihm nochmal zugrinste, bevor er von seinem Liebsten nur noch den schwarzen Haarschopf sehen konnte.   
  
„Fuck Aoi! Das …“ Reitas Kopf war ruckartig nach oben geschnellt und dessen geweitete Augen blickten ihn fast schon erschrocken an, vermutlich wäre er auch noch weiter zurück gezuckt, hätte er ihn nicht nachdrücklich am Nacken fest und nach unten gedrückt gehalten. „Verdammt Aoi … Uruha … ich.“ Reitas Rechte hatte sich in seinen Oberschenkel gekrallt und er konnte nicht anders, als für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, machte ihn der sachte Schmerz doch regelrecht wild.   
  
„Sssh“, raunte er, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und streichelte Reita über die nun fast schon glühende Wange. „Ich liebe es, wenn Aoi das tut“, schwärmte er mit anzüglichem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ für keinen Moment mehr das Gesicht des anderen aus den Augen. „Wenn seine Zunge über meinen Muskel geistert und ihn so lange reizt, bis ich es kaum noch aushalte, nnnh.“ Er stöhnte leise, hatte sich herabgebeugt, um an Reitas Ohr heranzukommen und kaum hörbar hinein zu flüstern. „Und irgendwann stößt er zu, ganz plötzlich und dann fühlst du diesen heißen, agilen Muskel in dir …“ Uruha spürte das erschauern, welches bei seinen Worten durch den Leib des Bassisten ging und rieb seine Nase katzengleich hinter dessen Ohrmuschel. „Lass es zu, genieß es …“ Ein heiseres Stöhnen war seine Antwort  und sein eigener Unterleib verkrampfte für einen Augenblick, als ihn all das, was er Reita eben ins Ohr gewispert hatte, unglaublich zu erregen wusste. „Fühlst du seine Zunge in dir, wie sie dich erkundet?“   
  
„Uruha …“ Reita blickte ihn an, nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte und nun konnte er tatsächlich nur noch unbändige Lust in den dunklen Augen glänzen sehen. Oh ja, so gehörte sich das. Ein Grinsen teilte seine Lippen und er löste seine Hände für einen Moment von der bereits klammen Haut, streichelte kurz neckend mit dem Daumen über die gerötete Unterlippe, bevor er nach dem Kondombriefchen griff, das Aoi wohl irgendwann neben ihm auf dem Sofa platziert haben musste. Für einen Moment stimmte er – wenn auch weitaus leiser – in das Stöhnen des kleineren Mannes mit ein, als er das Gummi über seine schon viel zu lange nicht beachtete Erregung rollte. Reitas Augen waren lustverhangen, wirkten herrlich glasig und er konnte nicht anders und musste erneut das anhaltende Stöhnen von diesen sündigen Lippen küssen. Erst dann legte er seine Rechte wieder in dessen Nacken, lächelte ihn überaus zufrieden an und kraulte spielerisch durch die feinen Härchen. „Fuck … ahng, Aoi.“ Der Körper des Bassisten bäumte sich für einen Augenblick auf und ein weiteres, langgezogenes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, während sich Reitas Nägel fest in seine Schenkel bohrten und ihn erneut erschaudern ließen.   
  
„Sagte ich nicht, dass es dir gefallen wird?“ Der Bassist nickte mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen, hatte den Mund nun nur noch zu einem stummen Stöhnen geöffnet, während Uruha die leisen Geräusche hören konnte, die Aois Tun mit sich brachte. Wieder rann ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er wünschte sich beinahe, er könnte an Reitas Stelle sein und so verwöhnt werden. „Ich fühle mich ein wenig vernachlässigt“, murrte er daher mit einer übertriebenen Schmollschnute und grinste dann frech, als die dunklen Augen seines Kumpels wieder auf ihm ruhten. „Willst du dagegen nicht endlich was tun? Immerhin sollst nicht nur du deinen Spaß haben.“ Nun lehnte er sich zurück, schmiegte sich mit einem anzüglichen Schnurren gegen die weichen Sofakissen und öffnete einladend seine Beine noch weiter. Er festigte den Griff in Reitas Nacken erneut, ließ diesmal eine mögliche Unsicherheit aber gar nicht erst zu und sah den Bassisten nur auffordernd an. „Tu einfach das, was du auch an dir gerne hast.“ Sein Glied zuckte allein bei der Vorstellung diese festen Lippen bald spüren zu können und für einen Moment verstärkte sich die Röte auf Reitas Gesicht bei diesem Anblick. Kurz fragte Uruha sich, ob er ihn nun doch noch überfordert hatte, aber im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er auch schon eine erste, samtene Berührung an seinem Schaft und ließ zufrieden seine Hand durch die weichen Strähnen gleiten. „Gut so … mach weiter.“   


 

*  
Hättest du dir vor dieser Nacht vorstellen können jemals in so einer Situation zu sein?  
Reita auf diese Art und Weise zwischen uns zu haben?  
Aber nicht als Keil, nicht als jemand, der unsere Verbindung zerstören würde,  
sondern als beinahe natürliche Ergänzung dessen, was uns ausmacht?  
In deinen schönen Augen sehe ich das gleiche Verlangen, den gleichen Hunger,  
der auch durch meine Adern jagt.  
Lass ihn uns stillen Aoi.  
Lass uns nehmen, was Reita uns so bereitwillig anbietet.  
Lass ihn zu einem Teil von uns werden …  
*

  
Entweder Reita war ein verdammtes Naturtalent oder ihr Spiel hatte ihn schon viel zu weit getrieben, denn binnen gefühlten Sekunden erfüllte Uruhas hingerissenes Stöhnen das Wohnzimmer, während sich der heiße Mund des Bassisten nachdrücklich um sein Glied geschlossen hatte. Aber was ihn selbst immer wieder zu heiserem Keuchen verlockte, war das unterdrückte Stöhnen des kleineren Mannes und dessen Fingernägel, die sich immer wieder in das empfindliche Fleisch seiner Schenkel gruben, immer dann, wenn Aoi seine Sache wohl besonders gut machte. Den Griff in Reitas Nacken hatte er schon lange gelöst, war dieser doch mit spürbarem Enthusiasmus bei dem, was er tat und ließ für keine Sekunde durchscheinen, dass er heute zum ersten Mal einen Schwanz im Mund hatte. Was Uruha sich in einem kleinen Bereich seines Hirns, das nicht gerade mit überaus Wichtigerem beschäftigt war, die Frage stellen ließ, ob die sexuellen Eskapaden seines besten Freundes auch schon in den letzten Jahren vielleicht nicht ganz so heterosexueller Natur gewesen waren, wie er ihm immer hatte vormachen wollen. Etwas, das er ihn bei Gelegenheit vielleicht einmal fragen sollte, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt waren seine Stimmbänder eindeutig damit beschäftigt Laute zu produzieren, die seinen Männern unmissverständlich klar machen sollten, wie gut es ihm gerade ging.   
So lange zumindest, bis sich Reita von ihm löste, um selbst heiser aufstöhnen zu können. Aus Uruhas Kehle schlich sich jedoch nur ein unzufriedenes Wimmern, bevor er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle bringen konnte und die Neugierde ihn über den Verlust von Reitas heißem Mund hinwegtröstete. Und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel es ihm auch, dem Stöhnen des Bassisten zu lauschen. Ja, doch, hörte sich gut an. Uruha grinste und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, um über Reita hinwegsehen zu können. Aois amüsiert funkelnde Augen erwiderten seinen Blick und anhand dessen, was er erkennen konnte, waren dessen Finger vermutlich nicht ganz unschuldig an den Lauten, die Reita noch immer von sich gab.   
  
„Er hört sich gut an, was?“ Sein Schatz lachte leise und bewegte seine Finger so wie es aussah rhythmisch und ziemlich nachdrücklich im Inneren des Bassisten und Uruha dämpfte sein Lachen an Reitas Schulter.   
  
„Oh ja“, nuschelte er gegen die erhitzte Haut und biss nicht allzu sanft hinein, bevor er über dieselbe Stelle leckte. „Er hört sich sogar ziemlich gut an. Meinst du wir kriegen ihn dazu noch lauter zu werden?“   
  
„Bestimmt.“ Aoi angelte mit der freien Hand nach etwas, das er erst dann als die Tube Gleitgel erkannte, als er sie ihm auffordernd hinhielt. „Was denkst du Reita? Willst du mehr als nur meine Finger spüren?“   
  
„Ich … uhm … denke, dass ihr nicht über mich re… aaahng … reden solltet, als wäre ich nicht da~ah!“ Reita ließ den Kopf hängen, während eine wahre Flut an Unflätigkeiten über seine Lippen rauschte, was Aoi nur noch deutlicher amüsierte, während dieser damit begonnen hatte kleine Bisse und Küsse über den Rücken des Bassisten zu verteilen. „Verflucht, Aoi!“ Reitas Blick war so durchdringend und wild, als er sich mit Uruhas eigenem kreuzte, dass es ihm heiß und kalt gleichermaßen über den Rücken rann und seine Finger zittern ließ, die gerade noch das Gummi wieder zurechtgerückt hatten, um nun ausreichend Gleitmittel auf seiner Erregung zu verteilen. Seine Linke verkrallte sich erneut in den kurzen Strähnen, drängten Reitas Kopf näher zu sich, bis er nach den geschwollenen Lippen haschen konnte, ungestüm in den leicht offenstehenden Mund eindrang. Hungrig verschlang er jedes Keuchen, jedes weitere Stöhnen, bis er Aois Hände an seinen Schenkeln spürte, die ihm bedeuteten selbige zu schließen. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später schob sich der Bassist auch schon auf ihn, kniete sich über seinen Schoß und löste die Verbindung ihrer Münder, als sich seine Erregung dank Aois Hilfe zielstrebig gegen Reitas Eingang drückte. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich seine Hand und die seines Liebsten, als er sie an die Hüften des Bassisten legte, um ihn so etwas stützen zu können. Und nun sah er auch auf Aois Gesicht die nur zu deutliche Erregung, als dieser ganz genau dabei zusah, wie sich Reita Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf seine Härte sinken ließ.   
  
„Himmel, Reita.“ Uruha keuchte und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als sich diese unglaubliche Enge über seinen Schaft schob, ihn jetzt schon regelrecht einzukerkern schien. Ein Zittern fuhr durch seinen Leib, während er sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht einfach nach oben zu stoßen, so berauschend war dieses Gefühl. Plötzlich waren da Aois Lippen – die er immer und überall erkannt hätte – und dessen gierige Zunge, die ihm noch das letzte bisschen Atem raubte, das Reita ihm noch gelassen hatte. Ihm schwindelte für einen Moment und er krallte sich stärker in die Hüften seines besten Freundes, denn nun war es er, der nach Halt suchte.   
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, raunte sein Schatz gegen seine nun kribbelnden Lippen und er war zu nicht viel mehr imstande, als zu nicken und dann laut aufzustöhnen, als Reita endgültig auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Der Kopf des Bassisten kippte nach vorne und keuchend vergrub dieser sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, kitzelte ihn mit seinem warmen, viel zu schnellen Atem.   
Uruha summte beruhigend, während er seine Linke aus Reitas Schopf löste, um nun mit beiden Händen fest über dessen Rücken zu streicheln. Von Aoi erhaschte er nur noch einen blick auf dessen Kehrseite, bevor dieser im Flur verschwand und seufzend drehte er den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf die schweißfeuchte Schläfe seines besten Freundes zu drücken. „Geht’s?“, erkundigte er sich leise, konnte dann aber nicht anders als seine Hände auf den knackigen Hintern zu legen und einmal genüsslich zuzudrücken. Mit Reitas Stöhnen hatte er ja schon gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem festen Biss in seinen Hals, der kurz darauf folgte und der nun wiederum ihm einen erregten Laut entlockte. Leise lachend revanchierte er sich, indem er seine Nägel leicht über dessen Rücken kratzen ließ und erfreute sich an dem Schauer und der Gänsehaut, mit denen sein Tun belohnt wurde. „Also? Alles gut?“   
  
„Besser als gedacht“, raunte Reita gegen seine Haut, leckte mit der Zunge über seinen Hals und fing betörend langsam damit an sein Becken kreisen zu lassen.   
  
„Oh wirklich?“ Uruha keuchte, die Finger nun wieder fest in Reitas Pobacken gegraben und begann nun selbst, vorerst noch sacht, in den Leib über sich zu stoßen. „Und da dachte ich es wäre mein Arsch gewesen, den du unbedingt haben wolltest?“ Jetzt erst hob Reita seinen Kopf wieder an, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte und leckte sich über die so herrlich dunkel wirkenden Lippen.   
  
„Nimm, was du kriegen kannst.“ Ein breites Grinsen zierte die attraktiven Züge und ließ sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment aufgeregt flattern. Uruha kannte den Spruch, kannte ihn seit Jahren, war er doch noch weit vor Gazette ihr beider Lebensmotto gewesen.   
  
„Und genieß es in vollen ‚Zügen“, ergänzte er, bevor er nach den lächelnden Lippen haschte und seinen besten Freund in einen innigen, atemraubenden Kuss zog. Für lange Momente gab es nur den Mann auf seinem Schoß, der ihm nach und nach den Verstand zu rauben versuchte, je leidenschaftlicher er sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann. „Reita~“, stöhnte er langgezogen und wurde sich erst jetzt wieder so richtig im Klaren darüber, dass es wirklich und wahrhaftig Reita – sein Freund seit … eigentlich immer war – der sich hier so aufreizend auf ihm bewegte. Wieder entkam ihm ein Stöhnen und falls es möglich war, Nuancen aus einem derartigen Laut heraushören zu können, dann war dieser eindeutig verwundert, ja beinahe überrascht und für einige Wimpernschläge konnte er seinen Kumpel nur stumm ansehen. Reita erwiderte den Blick, stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab, drängte ihn nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Sofas und kam seinem Gesicht ganz nah.   
  
„Du fühlst dich so gut an. So … richtig.“  
  
„Richtig …“, echote Uruha und wühlte die Hände wie schon so oft wieder in Reitas Haar, drängte ihn nahe gegen sich, als hungrige Lippen und eine forsche Zunge seinen Mund eroberten. Die Bewegungen des anderen wurden erneut stärker und er konnte bereits die Feuchtigkeit an seinem Unterbauch spüren, die Reitas Lust mit sich brachte. Gerade wollte er sich der stolzen Härte annehmen, war dann aber beinahe etwas erschrocken, als er plötzlich wieder Aois Präsenz gewahr wurde, der sich hinter dem Bassisten in Stellung gebracht hatte und nun dessen Hände von seinem Oberkörper löste. Er murrte unzufrieden, als dadurch Reitas Bewegungen fast vollständig stoppten und schmunzelte dann ertappt, nachdem ihn Aois strenger Blick gestreift hatte.   
  
„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Uruha. Du willst doch auch, dass wir alle unseren Spaß haben, nicht?“   
  
„Natürlich, aber …“  
  
„… es war doch grad so schön“, sprach nun Reita das aus, was er selbst auch eben hatte sagen wollen, legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen Aois Schulter und versuchte nach dessen Lippen zu haschen, als würde er sich nun eben vom Ältesten die Stimulation holen wollen, die ihm dieser gerade so schändlich versagt hatte. Aoi war einsichtig, zumindest für einen Augenblick, zog Reita in einen wilden Kuss und Uruha beobachtete seine schönen Männer einfach nur hingerissen, wie leidenschaftlich sie nun um Dominanz kämpften. Reita unterlag, was ihn aber absolut nicht zu stören schien und er konnte diesen Umstand nur zu gut nachempfinden. Uruha leckte sich über die kribbelnden Lippen und erst als Reita ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich gab, konnte er seine Augen von dem erregenden Schauspiel lösen. Neugierig richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was sein Schatz mit den Händen des Bassisten veranstaltete und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. Er lehnte sich etwas seitlich, um an Reita vorbei sehen zu können, wie dessen Handgelenke nun in schwarzen, miteinander verbundenen Ledermanschetten steckten und seinen Kumpel so effektiv in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten. Sein eigener Griff um Reitas Becken hingegen hatte sich bei diesem Anblick verfestigt und mit neu gefundener Gier begann er sich von unten in den begehrenswerten Leib über ihm zu versenken.  
  
„Shit, Uruha!“ Reitas lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, während er sehen konnte, wie die Zähne seines Schatzes sich in dessen Hals gruben, bevor er selbst die Augen schließen musste, als die erste, kribbelnde Welle der Begierde durch seinen Körper rauschte. Himmel, Reita war so eng und je stärker er sich in ihn trieb, desto öfter verkrampfte er sich um seine Härte, spornte ihn nur zu noch wilderen Bewegungen an.  
Aber wieder war es Aoi, dessen Taten ihn innehalten ließen, als er mit einem zischenden Einatmen plötzlich dessen Finger an seiner Erregung, oder besser an der Stelle spürte, wo er mit Reita verbunden war. Bevor er noch fragen konnte, was sein Schatz nun vorhatte, fühlte er, wie sich der Bassist um seine Männlichkeit verkrampfte, unterdrückte diesmal jedoch sein Stöhnen, wollte er doch hören, was Aoi ihm ins Ohr raunte.   
  
„… Stell dir doch mal vor, wie es wäre, Uruha und mich in dir zu haben … gleichzeitig …“ Durch Reitas Leib ging ein Zittern, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es nur minimal von der Angst herrührte, die er in den geweiteten Augen des Bassisten aufflackern sah. Viel dominanter war nämlich die Erregung, die unbändige Lust, die Aois Worte in seinem besten Freund ausgelöst hatten.   
  
„Da… das kann nicht funktionieren.“ Reita leckte sich über die Lippen und unbewusst spiegelte er diese Geste, während er wieder damit begonnen hatte fast schon träge sein Becken nach oben zu bewegen. Das gepresste Stöhnen seines besten Freundes und Aois dunkles Lächeln schickten ein wildes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper und heiser keuchend ließ er sich erneut zurück in die Sofakissen sinken, während alles in ihm danach schrie, den Bassisten endlich wild und hart zu nehmen.   
  
„Nein, NOCH geht das nicht, dafür bist du viel zu eng.“ Aois Lippen legten sich an Reitas Hals, verwöhnten die weiche Haut dort, während Uruha das charakteristische Klicken der Gleitgeltube und dann das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses hören konnte. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass die Vorstellung doch einen gewissen Reiz hat, oder?“ Für einen Augenblick huschte ein erleichterter Ausdruck über Reitas Gesicht, bevor er sogleich wieder von Erregung und Vorfreude ersetzt wurde. „Solang das jedoch noch nicht geht müssen wir uns halt anderweitig behelfen.“ Sein Mann grinste übers ganze Gesicht und auch er schmunzelte, als er nun verstanden hatte, was dieser von ihrem Bassisten wollte. „Also schön feste zudrücken.“ Wieder leckte Reita sich über die Lippen, während sich auch dessen Mundwinkel nun verstehend hoben. Er konnte beobachten, wie sich erst dessen Arme prüfend anspannten, bevor sein Schatz ein überaus zufriedenes Knurren von sich gab und damit begann in Reitas Hände zu stoßen.   
  
„Gut so, ja?“ Reitas Grinsen wurde breiter, als er seine Selbstsicherheit wiederfand, bevor dieser sich weiter nach vorne lehnte, darauf vertrauend, dass Uruha ihn halten würde. Und dies tat er auch, nur zu gerne, während er das freche Lächeln erneut einfing und sich nun ebenso ungezügelt zu bewegen begann, wie Aoi es vorgab. Dessen Hände stützten sich neben seinem Kopf auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas ab und als Reita sich von ihm löste, um einem heiseren Keuchen Luft zu machen, war es nun sein Liebster, der seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm.   
  
Lange vergessen dudelte der Fernseher vor sich hin, während Uruha nur noch Ohren für die herrlichen Laute hatte, die seine Männer wieder und wieder von sich gaben. Genau wie seine Blicke nur noch auf ihnen lagen, Aois dunkle Eleganz ihm ebenso den Atem zu rauben wusste, wie Reitas rauer Charme. Die Rechte seines Schatzes kratzte an seinem Oberkörper hinab, hinterließ rote, brennende Striemen und entlockte ihm einen kurzen, aber deutlich lustvollen Schrei, während sich seine  eigenen Fingernägel in die Haut über Reitas Becken bohrten, als seine Stöße nur noch wilder wurden.   
  
„Fuck … Uruha, aaaahng, Aoi!“ Reita drückte den Rücken durch und er konnte die festen Bewegungen Aois Hand an dessen Männlichkeit erkennen, leckte sich über die Lippen, als die gerötete, feuchtglänzende Eichel immer wieder zwischen der festen Faust auftauchte. Und dann war alles zu viel für seinen besten Freund; mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen und zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnetem Mund ergoss sich Reita heiß über seinen Bauch, während er sich so unglaublich stark um ihn verengte, dass auch er selbst sich nur noch wenige Male ungezügelt in dessen Inneres treiben konnte, bevor die Welle seines Höhepunktes auch über ihn zusammenbrach. Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte er Aois heiseres Keuchen hören und öffnete Träge seine Lider wieder, nur um mit dem feurigen Blick seines Mannes bedacht zu werden. Wie die Katze, die soeben von der Sahne genascht hatte, lächelte er ihn an, streichelte von Reitas Hüften nach oben, bis er seine Hand gegen Aois Gesicht legen konnte.  
  
„Komm her, lass mich dich kosten.“   
  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, kniete sein Liebster auch schon neben ihm auf dem Sofa und ihm lief beim Anblick dessen stattlicher Männlichkeit, die sich zwischen dem Stoff der dunklen Jeans emporreckte, regelrecht das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Einen Arm legte er um Reita, der noch immer nach Atem ringend gegen ihn lehnte und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Sofa ab, nur um sogleich von Aoi ans Ziel seiner Begierde dirigiert zu werden. Nachgiebig öffnete er die Lippen, ließ zu, dass sein Mann ohne Zögern tief in ihn stieß und saugte hingebungsvoll an dem harten Fleisch. Verdammt, wie er es liebte, wenn sein Liebster so ungezügelt war, wenn er ihn regelrecht benutzte und sich an ihm befriedigte.   
Lange dauerte es auch nicht, bis sich dessen Griff in seinen Haaren verstärkte, Aois unterdrücktes Keuchen zu einem langgezogenen Aufstöhnen ausartete und er bereits die ersten, salzigen Vorboten seiner Lust schmecken konnte. Noch einmal verstärkte er seine Bemühungen, entspannte bewusst seine Kehle und ließ ihn noch tiefer vordringen, bis Aoi schließlich mit Uruhas Namen auf den Lippen seine Erlösung fand.   
  
Sein Atem ging nun wieder mindestens genauso schnell wie der seines Mannes, als dieser einen Moment später den Klammergriff aus seinen Haaren löste, um sich leise und deutlich zufrieden seufzend gegen die Sofakissen zu lehnen. Er selbst richtete sich wieder auf, beachtete das kleine Rinnsal nicht, welches sich einen Weg an seinem Mundwinkel hinab bis zum Kinn suchte und genoss einfach nur die Nachwehen ihres Tuns.   
  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, hörte er Reita da plötzlich leise lachen und spürte eine sachte Berührung, die besagtes Rinnsal hinfort wischte. „Ich sagte doch, ihr beide seit wie live Porn und bemerkt es nicht einmal.“ Träge öffnete er ein schweres Augenlid, hob die Hand und fuhr seinem besten Freund durch die vollkommen zerstörten Haare.   
  
„Sagt der, in dessen süßem Arsch ich noch immer stecke.“   
  
„Und dessen Hände noch immer gefesselt sind.“ Aoi schmiegte sich an seine Seite und fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern Reitas Rücken hinab, grinsend, als sich daraufhin eine deutliche Gänsehaut zeigte.   
  
„Stimmt.“ Uruha schmunzelte und leckte sich über die herrlich geschwollenen und pochenden Lippen. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir Runde zwei ins Schlafzimmer verlegen, mh?“   
  
„Runde zwei?“, japste Reita.   
  
„Gute Idee“, schnurrte Aoi.  
  
Und Uruha für seinen Teil fühlte sich nur überaus zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, als er seinen Männern je einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
  
  
***  
Und die Moral von der Geschicht?   
Vergesst beim Sex das Gummi nicht. ;P


	5. 01. November 2017 - Reitas zweite Runde

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte Reita vermutlich jeden ausgelacht, der ihm gesagt hätte, dass diese Nacht so enden würde, bevor er ihm den Mittelfinger gezeigt hätte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass seit seinem Geburtstag, als ihn Uruha in ihrer Garderobe zur Rede gestellt hatte, wohl in beiden Männern der Plan gereift war ihm seine – zugegeben ziemlich dreisten Blicke – auf diese Art und Weise heimzuzahlen. An dem Tag hatte es ihm wirklich leidgetan, seinen Freund derart anzulügen, ihm vorzugaukeln sich alles nur einzubilden und dies selbst dann noch, als er ihn in den folgenden Wochen immer wieder und wieder auf sein seltsames Verhalten angesprochen hatte. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte er Uruha bis vor wenigen Stunden gar keine ehrliche Antwort geben können.

Was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen?

Hätte er ihm sagen sollen, dass er Aoi und ihn zusammen unglaublich heiß fand?

Oder, dass er es bereute, ihm, seinem besten Freund, vor so vielen Jahren schon nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben?

 

Er erinnerte sich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als damals mitten in der Nacht das Schrillen der Türklingel durch sein winziges Appartement geschallt war und ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Fluchend und zeternd war er zur Tür geschlurft, hatte sie aufgerissen, nur um sich einem wahren Häuflein Elend gegenüberzusehen. Uruha war betrunken gewesen, verheult und hatte einfach nur schrecklich ausgesehen. Er hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, immerhin war der Blonde zu der Zeit dank seiner koketten Art auch schon des Öfteren an den Falschen geraten, wenn er des Nachts mal wieder auf Männerfang gegangen war. Aber damit, was sein bester Freund ihm erzählt hatte, nachdem er sich die Drinks des Abends noch einmal hatte durch den Kopf gehen lassen, hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich die Chemie zwischen ihren beiden Gitarristen verändert hatte. Dass Aoi und Uruha immer öfter gemeinsam anzutreffen waren und dass sein Freund in den letzten Wochen viel gelöster und glücklicher gewirkt hatte. Aber genauso wie ihm dies aufgefallen war, hatte er auch gewusst, wie groß Uruhas Angst davor war von einem anderen Menschen abhängig zu sein, ihm sein Vertrauen zu schenken und damit zu riskieren verletzt zu werden.

Und genau diese Angst war in jener Nacht der Grund für dessen Absturz gewesen. Ihr Rhythmusgitarrist hatte Uruha Stunden zuvor gestanden, dass er mehr von ihm wollte. Nicht nur heiße Küsse. Nicht nur Sex und gelegentliche Zweisamkeit danach. Aoi wollte eine Beziehung und das war etwas gewesen, was seinen besten Freund zu Tode geängstigt hatte.

 

Die Sonne hatte sich an diesem längst vergangenen Morgen schon zaghaft über den Horizont geschoben, als sich Uruha endlich ein wenig hatte beruhigen können. Er war mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß gelegen, während er es sich selbst so gut wie möglich auf dem Futon in der Zimmerecke bequem gemacht und stetig durch das blonde Haar gestreichelt hatte. In diesem Moment, in dem ihm Uruha sein Herz geöffnet und ihm sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, hätte er egoistisch sein können. Er hätte behaupten können, dass es eine dumme Idee wäre, sich auf Aoi einzulassen. Dass es die Band gefährden könnte, würden die beiden ein Paar werden und Uruha hätte ihm geglaubt. Vermutlich hätte er Aoi schon in den darauffolgenden Stunden den Laufpass gegeben und ihn wieder so distanziert behandelt, wie es auch vor ihrem Techtelmechtel der Fall gewesen war.

 

Aber wie hätte er das tun können?

Er hatte doch gesehen, wie gut Aoi seinem besten Freund tat, wie mühelos er es geschafft hatte, sich durch Uruhas Barrieren zu mogeln, um ihn glücklich zu machen.

Etwas, was Reita selbst damals gerne getan hätte, aber von dem er gewusst hatte, dass er es nie geschafft hätte. Nicht in dem Zustand der Verwirrung und Verleugnung, in dem er sich zu dieser Zeit noch befunden hatte.

Uruha hatte schon immer Stabilität gebraucht, Sicherheit und jemanden, der haargenau wusste, was er wollte. Also genau das Gegenteil von ihm.

Eine Nacht mit viel zu viel Alkohol, forschenden, schwieligen Händen, harschen Küssen und Bartstoppeln, die über seine Wange kratzten, war damals mit Nichten das gewesen, was Reita davon überzeugt hätte, dass er tatsächlich nicht so hetero war, wie er immer angenommen hatte.

Natürlich war ihm auch zu der Zeit schon durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund verguckt hatte, aber diese Erkenntnis war trotzdem noch viel zu neu, viel zu unglaublich gewesen, als dass er Uruha damit hätte belasten können.

Also hatte er genau das getan, was man von einem besten Freund in solch einer Situation erwartete. Er hatte Uruha gut zugeredet, hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie gut Aoi ihm tat und hatte seit dem versucht sich einfach nur für ihn zu freuen.

Manchmal, wenn er Uruhas gelöstes Lächeln sah, weil Aoi ihm wieder einmal einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte, oder sich die Hände der beiden Gitarristen länger berührt hatten, als es vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre, war ihm das auch leicht gefallen.

Manchmal jedoch hatte er kaum noch atmen können, sobald er die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte. Der Neid hatte ihm regelrecht die Luft abgedrückt und während er sich dafür verflucht hatte, Uruha damals ein guter Freund gewesen zu sein, hatte er sich selbst für diese ungerechten Gedanken hassen gelernt.

 

Und dann? Dann hatte er die beiden vor nun schon fast einem Jahr Backstage erwischt, küssend, halb nackt und so innig miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten, obwohl ihm seine Wasserflasche vor Überraschung aus den Fingern geglitten war.

Seit dem Moment hatte er seine Augen nicht mehr von den beiden Männern lösen können, immer wenn sie ihre Liebe so offenkundig zur Schau gestellt hatten. Denn irgendwann in den vergangenen Monaten war ihm aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur Uruha betrachtete. Dass er nicht nur neidisch darauf war, was Aoi hatte und er nie haben würde. Nein. Natürlich sehnte er sich danach, seinen besten Freund so zu berühren, wie es der Älteste tat, aber im selben Maß war nach und nach der Wunsch in ihm gereift, einmal nur an Uruhas Stelle sein zu dürfen. Anders als Ruki, ihr Giftzwerg vom Dienst, hatte er sich daher nie über das – vielleicht etwas zu freizügige – Verhalten der beiden beschwert und es nur still genossen, zwei so schöne Männer auf derart intime Weise betrachten zu dürfen.

Dürfen … nun gut, das war wohl eher seiner Wunschvorstellung entsprungen, denn dass er sie zum einen nicht ganz so unauffällig betrachtet hatte, wie er angenommen hatte und sein Verhalten zum anderen auch eher unangebracht gewesen war, hatten ihm die beiden heute ja mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

 

Die Verbindung der Ledermanschetten klirrte leise, als sie gegen das Metallgestell des Kopfendes schabte, während Reita – natürlich vollkommen zwecklos – versuchte seine Hände aus ihnen zu befreien. Vor Minuten noch war er mit Uruha und Aoi im Wohnzimmer des Rhythmusgitarristen gewesen, hatte Dinge mit sich anstellen lassen, von denen er bislang nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte und nun kniete er hier, nackt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken an das Bettgestell gefesselt und konnte trotz allem was geschehen war kaum glauben, was sich in nur wenigen Metern Entfernung vor seinen Augen abspielte. Aoi hatte ihm vorhin nicht lange Zeit gelassen, um sich von den Nachwehen seines unglaublich heftigen Höhepunkts zu erholen, war im Gegensatz zu ihm binnen Minuten schon wieder so energiegeladen gewesen, als hätten sie gerade nicht das getan, was sie eindeutig getan hatten. Mit einem vorfreudigen Funkeln in den fast schwarzen Augen hatte er ihn auf die wackeligen Beine gezogen und sein leises Keuchen nur zum Anlass genommen ihn fest am Oberarm und im Nacken zu packen, um ihn vor sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer zu schieben. Reita hatte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf einen lächelnden Uruha erhaschen können, der sich wie ein fauler Kater auf dem Sofa geräkelt hatte, bevor sie im Flur verschwunden waren. Der Älteste hatte ihn ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtet und bevor er sich auch nur irgendwie auf die neue Situation hätte einstellen können, hatte er bereits all das getan, was Aoi mit kurzen, knappen Worten von ihm verlangt hatte. Nicht einmal war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, den Aufforderungen nicht nachzukommen. Nicht, als er sich auf das Bett hatte knien sollen und nicht, als Aoi seine Hände kurz befreite, nur um sie an die Streben des Bettes zu ketten. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte sich auch jetzt noch, warum er nicht einmal protestiert hatte. Warum hatte er nur leise gewimmert, als sich die kräftigen Finger des Gitarristen erneut in seine Haare gegraben hatten und nachgiebig den Mund geöffnet, als die forsche und doch so süchtig machende Zunge nach Einlass verlangt hatte. Die Antwort hierauf lauerte vermutlich irgendwo zwischen seinen Erlebnissen der heutigen Nacht und seinen Gefühlen, die er schon viel zu lange mit sich herumschleppte.

 

„Aoi.“ Uruhas leises Seufzen durchbrach die Stille und riss ihn viel zu effektiv aus seinen Gedanken. Wieder klirrten die Fesseln, als er sich weiter nach vorne beugte, als könne er so den begehrenswerten Männern näher kommen, die sich so einladend und doch unerreichbar vor dem Fußende des Bettes in inniger Umarmung hielten. Aois Pullover war schon lange Uruhas gierigen Fingern zum Opfer gefallen und auch die Hose des kleineren Mannes hing nur noch auf halb acht, während dessen Hände die einladend helle Haut seines besten Freundes besitzergreifend erkundeten. Reita hatte bis zur heutigen Nacht nicht gewusst, dass man besitzergreifendes Streicheln wirklich sehen konnte, aber hier, jetzt, gefesselt an Aois Bett und die Augen nicht von ihm und Uruha lösen könnend wusste er, dass der andere ihm gerade nur zu deutlich zeigte, zu wem Uruha in diesem Augenblick gehörte. Und auch wenn ein kleiner Teil in seinem Herzen während dieser Erkenntnis unangenehm zu stechen begann, war der weitaus größere Teil einfach nur unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihn – für diese Nacht – an ihrer Zweisamkeit teilhaben ließen. Seine Finger zuckten, als Aoi über die kurzen Stoppeln von Uruhas Sidecut streichelte und er bildete sich fast ein das leise Kratzen hören zu können, während er sich nur zu gut daran zurückerinnerte, wie angenehm sich die kurzen Härchen unter seinen Fingerkuppen vorhin noch angefühlt hatten. Wieder stemmte er sich gegen seine Fesseln, wieder vergebens, nur ein amüsierter Blick aus dunklen Augen war der Lohn für seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen. Aber noch bevor er sich hätte beschweren können mischte sich sein leises Keuchen mit dem heiseren Stöhnen des Älteren, als Uruha vor seinem Partner in die Knie ging und ihnen beiden ein weiteres Mal nur zu deutlich demonstrierte, wie gut er mit seinem Mund umzugehen wusste. Reitas Lippen wurden trocken, während sich in seinen Lenden unglaublicherweise schon wieder die Hitze zu sammeln begann. Himmel, was machten die beiden nur mit ihm. Eine Gänsehaut erfasste seinen Körper, als Aois dunkles Stöhnen an seine Ohren drang, während er dabei zusehen konnte, wie sich dessen Griff in Uruhas Haar verstärkte und er langsam damit begann in dessen Mund zu stoßen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während sich das leise Schmatzen, das Uruhas Tun mit sich brachte, und Aois tiefe Lustlaute zielstrebig ihren Weg in seinen Unterleib bahnten, um die Lust in ihm aufs Neue anzufachen.

 

„Ihr quält mich“, hörte er sich flüstern, noch bevor er sich hatte zurückhalten können, um sich diese Blöße nicht zu geben. Natürlich wollten sie ihn quälen, warum sonst wäre er hier angekettet, während seine beiden Foltermeister sich direkt vor seinen Augen miteinander vergnügten? Aber er hatte ja schon immer die göttliche Gabe besessen das Offensichtliche auszusprechen und dieses auch noch laut genug, dass selbst die Beiden, die gerade eindeutig mit Besserem beschäftigt sein sollten, ihn gehört hatten. Denn nun lagen gleich zwei amüsierte Augenpaare auf ihm und nicht einmal der Verlust von Uruhas kundigem Mund konnte Aoi davon abhalten, ihn in eindeutig selbstgefälliger Art anzugrinsen. Katzengleich richtete sich Uruha wieder auf, schmiegte sich an die Seite seines Partners, während sich auf die vollen, geröteten Lippen ein berechnendes Lächeln legte.

 

„Und da dachte ich, er sieht uns gerne zu.“ Kokett leckte sich Uruha über die Unterlippe und streichelte über Aois Bauch nach oben, bis er dessen Kinn sanft umfassen und etwas zur Seite drehen konnte, um sich an seinem Hals gütlich zu tun. Reitas Blick hingegen klebte regelrecht an Aois Körpermitte, die sich bereits wieder in ihrer vollen Pracht zeigte und von Uruhas vorherigem Tun noch verführerisch feucht glänzte. Wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen, obwohl sich sein Mund anfühlte, als hätte er schon seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken.

 

„Mh, ich glaube eher, er sieht uns noch immer gerne zu, aber jetzt ist er auf den Geschmack gekommen und will mitmachen.“ Aois amüsierte Stimme unterbrach die kurzzeitig eingetretene Stille und ertappt hob er den Blick wieder, um den Männern ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Wangen brannten, obwohl er sich fragte, warum er überhaupt noch so etwas wie Scham empfand, nach all dem, was die beiden mit ihm heute schon angestellt hatten.

 

„Ich mag es, wenn er uns so ansieht“, schnurrte Uruha und ließ seine Hand denselben Weg wie gerade eben an Aois Körper wieder herab wandern und umfasste die harte Männlichkeit des kleineren Mannes. „Aber dich lassen seine Blicke wohl auch nicht kalt, mh?“ Aoi verbarg sein Stöhnen gegen Uruhas Hals, über den er auch sogleich seine Zunge gleiten ließ.

 

„Himmel, Uruha.“ Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Reita einen fast unterwürfigen Zug in Aois Stimme, dessen Haltung erkennen zu können, der ihn nicht minder anzumachen wusste, wie die bestimmende, dominante Art, die der Älteste bislang an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Wir könnten nun darüber debattieren, was mich mehr anmacht. Dein Mund oder Reitas Blicke.“ Aoi grinste und mit einem Mal wirkte er wieder gänzlich kontrolliert, während er Uruhas Mund für sich eroberte und ihn so gierig und leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann, dass Reita erneut ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Wimmern über die Lippen kam.

 

„Bitte“, hörte er sich sagen, als Uruha unterdrückt in Aois Mund stöhnte, während dieser sich so gedreht hatte, dass ihre erregten Glieder aneinander rieben und die Berührung noch verstärkte, indem er seine Hand fest um sie legte. Reita stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln, obwohl er wusste, wie sinnlos dieses Unterfangen war, aber er wollte nicht mehr nur zusehen. Uruha hatte recht. Jetzt da er wusste, wie gut sich die beiden anfühlten, wollte er sie wieder spüren. Wenigstens ein Kuss, eine flüchtige Berührung, irgendetwas. Selbst wenn es ihm nur gestattet sein sollte einen der beiden zu verwöhnen würde ihm das im Moment schon vollkommen genügen, auch wenn sich seine eigene Körpermitte erneut nachdrücklich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte.

 

„Bitte … was?“ Aois dunkle Augen fixierten ihn, während sich seine Hand noch immer bewegte und Uruha herrliche, kleine Lustlaute entlockte.

 

„Ich …“ Wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen, aber die beiden Männer verschlugen ihm einfach die Sprache und raubten ihm jeden klaren Gedanken. Seine Oberarme spannten sich an, als er vergebens versuchte ihnen näherzukommen, während seine Blicke unverwandt von denen Aois gefangen gehalten wurden.

 

„Was willst du, Reita. Sag es uns.“

 

„Ich …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Lider fest zusammen, um diesen beinahe hypnotischen Augen auszuweichen, während Uruhas leises Stöhnen und die kleinen, liebevollen Worte, die jener Aoi entgegen raunte, ihm dennoch keine Ruhe ließen. „Ich will nicht nur zusehen, bitte.“ Er öffnete die Augen wider und schämte sich kaum noch dabei, als er die beiden eindeutig flehend ansah. Sie wussten doch eh schon, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatten. Dass sie ihn mit dem, was sie taten, absolut wild machten und ihn regelrecht in der Hand hielten. „Bitte …“

 

„Mmmh.“ Der Laut, der Uruha daraufhin über die vollen Lippen glitt, war einem Schnurren nicht unähnlich und dessen geschmeidige Bewegungen an Aois Seite verstärkten den Eindruck eines zufriedenen Katers nur noch. „Ich mag es, wenn er so bettelt.“ Ein neckendes Grinsen schlich sich auf das attraktive Gesicht und als sich sein bester Freund über die Lippen leckte, entwich Reita ein sehnsüchtiger Laut, den er mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr zu unterdrücken versuchte.

 

„Oh ja, ich auch.“ Aois Grinsen war unverschämt attraktiv und löste ein nicht zu ignorierendes Kribbeln in Reitas Magen aus, von dem er gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er eh kaum noch geradeaus denken konnte und nur endlich wieder von den beiden Männern beachtet werden wollte.

 

„Bitte“, flehte er erneut und folgte Aois Hand mit Blicken, die durch Uruhas weiches Haar glitt, während die vollen Lippen dem Ohr des Brünetten näher kamen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was der Älteste sagte, aber Uruhas Reaktion darauf war ein deutliches Erschaudern und die Augen seines besten Freundes funkelten derart Vorfreudig, dass er sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um nicht erneut bettelnd zu wimmern.

 

„Sag mir, Reita …“ So Angesprochener zuckte doch tatsächlich zusammen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Foltermeister. „… Soll Uruha dir auf dem Bett Gesellschaft leisten?“ Reita hatte schon genickt, bevor Aoi überhaupt hatte aussprechen können, was die beiden Männer doch deutlich belustigte. Aber ihm selbst war mittlerweile alles egal.

Sie mochten es, wenn er sie anbettelte? Konnten sie haben.

Sie liebten es zu sehen, wie sehr er ihnen verfallen war? Kein Problem, er hätte ihnen mittlerweile eh nichts mehr verheimlichen können.

Uruha löste sich von Aois Seite, nicht aber ohne dem Ältesten noch einen langen Kuss zu geben, bevor er mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Reita spürte, wie sich die Matratze senkte, als sein Freund das Knie darauf stützte und dann auf allen Vieren zu ihm gekrabbelt kam.

 

„Uruha …“ Er fühlte, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel, als er die begehrenswerten Lippen auf seiner Brust spüren konnte und gleichzeitig fing sein Herz erneut wie wild zu schlagen an, denn das Bild, welches Uruha in diesem Moment abgab, war einfach der Inbegriff der Verführung.

Den schlanken Rücken zu einem leichten Hohlkreuz durchgedrückt und den wohlgeformten Hintern nach oben gereckt, sodass nicht nur er, sondern auch Aoi einen wirklich einladenden Blick darauf hatten. Aber was ihn immer wieder aus der Fassung brachte, war das fast schon als liebevoll zu bezeichnende Lächeln, das ihm sein bester Freund nun auch wieder zeigte, bevor sich die vollen Lippen auf die Seinigen legten. Ungeniert stöhnte er in den süßen Mund, ließ der forschenden Zunge augenblicklich Einlass und begrüßte sie wie einen lang vermissten Freund.

 

Erst als es nun Uruha war, der leise in seinen Mund keuchte und sich dann langsam zurückzog, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Lider ohne sein bewusstes Zutun zugeflattert waren; und als er nun seinem Freund wieder ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte er auch Aoi mit auf dem Bett. Die dunklen Augen des anderen schienen ihn erneut regelrecht in ihren Bann zu ziehen, während sich sein bester Freund mit leisen Lustlauten an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte. Aois Hände derweilen glitten über Uruhas blassen Rücken, kratzten über die weiche Haut und hinterließen feine rote Striemen dort. Keuchend drückte jener daraufhin erneut das Kreuz durch, bevor er sich kurz aufrichtete und in die Nachttischschublade griff, um ein Kondom daraus hervorzuholen.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einen deiner Wünsche erfülle, Reita?“ Uruha schmunzelte, während er das Tütchen öffnete und mit geschickten Fingern das Gummi über seine, sich längst wieder vernachlässigt fühlende, Härte rollte. Gegen das Stöhnen, welches sich daraufhin aus seiner Kehle stahl, hätte er sich nicht wehren können, genauso wenig wie gegen die Tatsache, dass sein Becken der viel zu flüchtigen Berührung entgegen ruckte. „Mmmh, Reita. Du bist so herrlich ungeduldig und unersättlich.“ Wieder verschlossen diese verruchten Lippen seinen Mund und während ihn sein bester Freund küsste, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, spürte er noch immer Aois bohrende Blicke auf sich, die alles beobachteten, was sie taten. „Aoi.“ Uruha stöhnte langgezogen auf, nachdem er sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte und verbarg sein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Im selben Moment konnte Reita nur zu genau beobachten, wie sich die schlanken Finger des Gitarristen an Uruhas Hintern zu schaffen machten, während dieser kleine Küsse und gelegentliche Bisse auf den knackigen Pobacken verteilte. Uruhas Stöhnen so nah an seinem Ohr ließ ihn ein ums andere Mal erschaudern und er neigte sacht den Kopf, um seine Wange gegen die seines besten Freundes reiben zu können.

 

„Bitte Uruha“, flüsterte er, während sich sein Unterleib wieder und wieder zusammenkrampfte, als er Aoi bei seinem immer intensiver werdenden Tun beobachtete.

 

„Er ist einfach nur wunderschön, nicht wahr? Wenn er sich so ungezügelt seiner Lust hingibt“, raunte ihm der Älteste zu und Reita nickte nur atemlos, hatte sich Uruha doch in der Zwischenzeit seiner wenigstens ein bisschen erbarmt, knabberte an einer seiner Brustwarzen und machte ihn schier wahnsinnig damit. Die Augen seines besten Freundes funkelten verschmitzt und ein eben solcher Ausdruck lag auf dem attraktiven Gesicht, als er wieder von ihm abließ, um seinen Kopf kurz nach hinten zu drehen und Aoi anzusehen.

 

„Wunderschön, hu? Das geht doch gleich mal runter wie Öl.“ Uruha wackelte spielerisch mit dem Hintern und kassierte sogleich einen lauten Klaps auf besagtes Körperteil, was ihn allerdings nur noch breiter Grinsen, Reita dafür jedoch leise aufstöhnen ließ. „Reita, Reita.“ Der gespielt entrüstete Unterton in der Stimme seines besten Freundes wollte so gar nicht zu dem erregten Keuchen passen, welches Aoi ihm entlockte, während er neckend sein Glied zwischen dessen Pobacken rieb. Der Größte der Runde leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er weitersprach. „Dir wird doch wohl nicht gefallen, wenn Aoi etwas rabiater zu mir ist? Oder hast du dir etwa vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn seine Hand deinen Hintern zum Glühen bringt?“

 

„Beides“, gab er ohne zu zögern zu, wusste er doch jetzt schon nicht mehr wohin mit seinen ganzen Emotionen und der Erregung, die ungebrochen durch seine Adern rann. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, wollte nicht mehr reden, sondern nur noch diese beiden anziehenden Männer an, um oder in sich spüren, ganz egal, Hauptsache sie würden endlich mit dieser süßen Qual aufhören.

 

„Beides, soso.“ Aoi lachte leise auf, bevor seine Hand einen weiteren gut sichtbaren Abdruck auf Uruhas blasser Haut hinterließ und er sich dann doch eher unerwartet mit nur einem gezielten Stoß tief in den Leib seines Partners trieb. Uruhas heiseres Aufstöhnen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer, während er seinen Rücken in einem einladenden Bogen durchdrückte und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Die schönen Lippen waren geöffnet, die Augen dafür fest zusammengekniffen – ein Bild der puren Hingabe und Lust, welches für einen langen Moment Reitas ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aber wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht wanderte sein Blick auch zu Aoi, dessen Stöhnen deutlich leiser gewesen war und der nun, die Finger fest in Uruhas Becken gedrückt, seinen Kopf senkte, um zärtliche Küsse auf dessen Rücken zu verteilen.

 

Und mit einem Mal konnte er seine Ungeduld ignorieren, so gefangen war er von der Liebe und Vertrautheit, die die beiden Männer in diesem Augenblick ausstrahlten. Er fühlte sich der Gegenwart entrückt, hörte nicht, was sie sagten, sah nur Lippen, die sich bewegten und sich schlussendlich in einem Kuss trafen, nachdem sich Uruha aufgerichtet und seinen Kopf Aoi zugedreht hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum ihm dieser Gedanke erst jetzt in den Sinn kam.

Eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens rollte über ihn, als er sich fragte, ob diese Nacht etwas an der Liebe, die zwischen Aoi und Uruha herrschte, verändern würde. Denn er konnte nicht einmal mehr jetzt leugnen, wie sehr er sie begehrte und wie unglaublich wichtig sie ihm gleichzeitig waren. Er fühlte sich schuldig, auch wenn die Initiative in dieser Nacht eindeutig nicht von ihm ausgegangen war.

Aber vielleicht wussten sie ja auch was sie taten? Vielleicht war ihre Liebe zueinander so stark, dass sie ihn für diese eine Nacht in ihre Mitte nehmen konnten, ohne sie zu beschädigen? Reita hoffte es, hoffte es mit aller Macht, während er sie betrachtete, wie sie sich selbstvergessen in ihrer Zuneigung zueinander zu verlieren schienen.

Und als sich Uruha wieder von Aoi löste und sich erneut auf alle Viere begab, nur um im selben Moment eine Hand anzuheben und sie gegen seine Wange zu legen, musste Reita schwer schlucken, als seine Augen verräterisch zu brennen begannen.

 

„Rei …“ Uruhas Lippen wisperten über die Seinigen, bevor ein kleiner Kuss auf seiner Nasenspitze landete. „Du denkst eindeutig zu viel nach, Süßer.“ Er spürte, wie ihm dieser Kosename eine dezente Röte auf die Wangen zauberte, genauso wie Uruha ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln ins Gesicht. „Für diese Nacht gehörst du nur uns, genau wie wir nur dir gehören.“ Er schluckte schwer und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt Uruha wissen konnte, was gerade in ihm vor sich ging.

 

„Kannst du Gedankenlesen, Ducky?“, erkundigte er sich nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, während sich auch auf seine Lippen ein feines Lächeln geschlichen hatte.

 

„Nein, aber wir kennen uns einfach schon zu lange, als dass ich nicht wissen würde, dass dein Hirn immer in den unpassendsten Momenten zu Arbeiten anfängt.“

 

„He!“, entrüstete er sich, wurde aber von Aois Lachen und Uruhas Stöhnen aus dem Konzept gebracht, als der Älteste sich über seinen Partner beugte, um ihm selbst so näher sein zu können. Uruhas Hand war auf seine Schulter gefallen, wo sich dessen Fingernägel nun dezent schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten, während der Brünette keuchend den Kopf hängen ließ, da sich Aoi so nur noch weiter in ihn schob. Im selben Augenblick als er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, spürte er nun die Hand des Älteren in seinem Haar, wie sie ihn fest packte und so weit nach vorne dirigierte, bis es nun dessen Lippen waren, die wortlos seinen Mund eroberten. Und als wäre diese stumme Zusicherung es gewesen, die er noch gebraucht hatte, verzogen sich seine negativen Gedanken und lösten sich endgültig in Wohlgefallen auf, als sich Uruhas heißer Mund nun um seine Erregung schloss.

„Uruha! Fuck!“ Reita legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen nach hinten gegen die kalten Metallstreben des Bettes sinken. Himmel, der Mund seines besten Freundes fühlte sich noch besser an als er sich hätte träumen können. Besser sogar noch als die wilden Küsse der letzten Stunden es versprochen hatten. Uruha machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sein Tun genoss, nahm ihn gleich von Beginn an so tief auf, dass er die Muskeln seiner Kehle um seine Eichel zucken fühlte. „Verdammt, Uruha, Uruha …“ Immer wieder kam ihm der Name des Brünetten über die Lippen, während er sich wünschte, seine Hände benutzen zu können. Wie gerne hätte er nun durch das weiche Haar gekrault oder ihn daran näher gezogen, aber gegen den Drang in diesen talentierten Mund zu stoßen konnte und wollte er sich nicht wehren. Und Uruha schien es zu genießen oder zumindest nichts dagegen zu haben, denn obwohl Aoi damit begonnen hatte sich mit tiefen, kräftigen Stößen in den Leib seines Partners zu treiben, umschmeichelte Uruhas Zunge hingebungsvoll seine Länge und das trotz der unterdrückten Lustlaute, die er von sich gab.

 

„Reita.“ Aois Stimme ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen und mit vermutlich gänzlich lustverhangenem Blick zu ihm sehen. „Sieh ihn an, schau zu, was er mit dir macht.“ Ohne zu zögern richtete er seinen Blick auf Uruha, der ihn von unten herauf durch seine wirren Haare hindurch ansah und unglaublicherweise seine Bemühungen um seine Härte nur noch zu verstärken schien. „Unser Uruha ist ein kleiner Exhibitionist, auch wenn er dir etwas anderes erzählen würde, wäre sein Mund nicht gerade mit was Besserem beschäftigt.“ Aois Stimme klang belustigt, auch wenn nur zu genau herauszuhören war, wie erregt und atemlos der Gitarrist war. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen weiterzureden, als würde er wissen, dass er mit seinen Worten nicht nur Uruha, sondern auch ihn selbst wild machte. „Er liebt es, wenn man ihn ansieht. Darum haben ihn deine Blicke auch so scharf gemacht, nicht wahr, mein Liebling?“ wieder klatschte es Laut und Uruha zuckte stöhnend zusammen, während die Vibrationen seiner Kehle Reita in neue Sphären der Lust schickten.

 

„Himmel. Uruha, Aoi, ich … ich kann nicht mehr.“ Sein Becken hatte mittlerweile ein Eigenleben entwickelt und zuckte Uruhas heißem Mund mindestens ebenso dringlich entgegen, wie auch Aoi wieder und wieder in den süßen Hintern seines Freundes stieß. Und als Uruha sich aufbäumte und seine Hände fest an sein Becken legte, ihn sowohl an jeder weiteren Bewegung hinderte, als sich auch an ihm festhielt,, während sich die Muskeln seiner Kehle vibrierend und eng um seine Spitze schlossen, war es zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht um ihn geschehen. Den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet rauschte die Welle seines Höhepunkts unerbittlich über ihn hinweg. Helle Punkte tanzten vor seinen fest zusammengekniffenen Lidern und sein ganzer Leib zitterte, als hätte man ihn nackt in der Arktis ausgesetzt. Uruhas Fingernägel bohrten sich nun eindeutig schmerzhaft in die dünne Haut über seinen Beckenknochen, aber nicht einmal dieser scharfe Schmerz schaffte es ihn aus seinen anhaltenden Hochgefühlen zu reißen. Sein Kopf lehnte kraftlos an der Wand, gegen welche das Kopfende des Bettes immer wieder dumpf schlug und davon zeugte, wie unnachgiebig sich Aoi noch immer in seinem besten Freund bewegte. Uruha hatte längst von ihm abgelassen, stöhnte seine Lust nun hemmungslos hinaus und verpasste ihm damit – trotz seiner Erschöpfung – eine dicke Gänsehaut.

 

„Eindeutig life Porn, sag ich doch“, murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, nachdem er den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht und seinen Blick wieder auf die beiden Männer gerichtet hatte. „Himmel, ihr seht so heiß aus.“ Zwar sprach er beide an, fixierte aber weiterhin Uruha, ergötzte sich an der Lust, die er in den warmen Augen geschrieben sah und keuchte selbst leise auf, als er den exakten Moment miterleben durfte, in dem auch Uruha seiner Erregung erlag. Mit einem letzten, lustvollen Schrei verkrampfte der Körper des Brünetten, bevor er jeglicher Energie beraubt mit dem Oberkörper auf das Bett sackte. Seine Wange kam auf Reitas Oberschenkel zu liegen und er konnte nur zu deutlich die Hitze spüren, die von ihm ausging.

 

„Shit, Uruha!“ Aois Bewegungen hatten für keinen Moment gestoppt und nahmen nun noch an Geschwindigkeit zu. Das ganze Bett wackelte und Reita leckte sich über die Lippen, wusste nicht wirklich, wen der beiden er nun lieber betrachten wollte.

Uruha, der so herrlich ausgepowert wirkte und dennoch noch immer leise stöhnte, oder Aoi, der so unnachgiebig seinem Höhepunkt hinterherjagte.

Aois Haare standen ihm feucht und zerzaust vom Kopf ab, die Lippen waren vom vielen Küssen herrlich gerötet und in den dunklen Augen loderte ein Feuer, das alles zu versengen schien. Aber erst als er einem Schweißtropfen folgte, der sich aus dessen Haaren gelöst hatte und nun über die Schläfe rollte und auf die Brust tropfte, bemerkte er, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein wohl entschieden hatte, wem nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gelten sollte.

 

Lange dauerte es nicht mehr, bis schließlich auch der Älteste seiner Lust erlag und sich mit einem letzten, heftigen Stoß, der Uruha noch einmal heiser aufstöhnen ließ, tief in dessen Inneren verströmte. Mit einem letzten, langgezogenen Seufzen sackte Aoi nach vorne und lehnte sich ausgepowert mit der Stirn gegen Uruhas schweißfeuchten Rücken. Reita lauschte dem schweren Atmen der beiden Männer, das lediglich ab und an einmal von Uruhas leisen, zufriedenen Lauten unterbrochen wurde und schloss für einen Moment überwältigt die Augen. Himmel, würde er jemals jemandem von dieser Nacht erzählen – nicht, dass er das vorgehabt hätte – würde man ihm das im Leben nie glauben. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er diese Erlebnisse vermutlich nie in Worte würde fassen können, die ihnen gerecht werden würden. Wieder hob er die schweren Lider, einfach, um sicher zu sein, dass das hier nicht ein komplett verrücktes Produkt seiner übereifrigen Libido war. Aber nein, da waren sie noch. Aoi und Uruha, noch immer mit einander verbunden und einfach nur zufrieden wirkend.

 

„Alles gut?“, hörte er den Ältesten nun fragen und erst nachdem Uruha mit einem leisen, „mhmh“, geantwortet hatte, es jedoch weiterhin still blieb, verstand er, dass diese Frage auch an ihn gerichtet war. Er blinzelte, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er wohl minutenlang nur auf die beiden herabgesehen hatte und erwiderte schließlich Aois forschenden Blick.

 

„Ja, alles gut, nur meine Hände sind ziemlich taub.“

 

„Kein Wunder, wenn du gegen sie lehnst.“ Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, bevor er sich aus Uruha – begleitet von dessen leisen Protesten – zurückzog und seine besudelte Hand nachlässig am Bettlaken abwischte. Kurz streckte er sich, bevor er Uruha über die Flanke streichelte, der sich einfach zur Seite hatte kippen lassen und kam dann an ihn heran gerutscht. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war er vom Bettgestell befreit und als Aoi seine Arme nach vorne zog, keuchte er leise, als sich diese deutlich verärgert über die unbequeme Haltung stechend bemerkbar machten. „Halt für einen Moment einfach nur still, ich kümmere mich darum.“ Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte noch immer und als er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, musste er ihn wohl angesehen haben wie einen Geist, denn um ehrlich zu sein hatte er jetzt, nachdem quasi alles vorbei war, irgendwie nicht mehr mit einer derart liebevollen Geste gerechnet. Aois Handgriffe waren so zärtlich, als er seine Handgelenke aus den Manschetten befreite und die gerötete Haut mit angenehmem Druck zu massieren begann, dass sich erneut ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Die Gefühle, die er nun schon so lange für Uruha empfand, waren nun ja nichts Neues mehr, aber Aoi?

 

Verlangen war in Ordnung, sexuelle Anziehung auch und dass der Rhythmusgitarrist eine Augenweide war, ließ sich nun mal nicht abstreiten, aber das? Er wusste, was das Gefühl in seiner Brust zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Doch Aoi machte es ihm auch nicht leicht seine aufkeimenden Emotionen zu ignorieren, drückte er ihm doch gerade auf jeden Pulspunkt einen Kuss und öffnete den Mund, wohl um zu sagen, dass seine Arbeit nun beendet war, da hatte Reita auch schon die Arme um dessen Nacken gelegt und die geöffneten Lippen für sich erobert. Er hörte Uruhas leises Lachen, bevor das Bett sacht wackelte und er kurz darauf den Körper seines Freundes ebenso an seiner Seite spürte, wie dessen Hand, die sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Er löste sich von Aoi, drehte den Kopf und küsste auch Uruha für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich etwas zurückzog.

 

„Ich …“, fing er an, wusste aber nicht wirklich, was er sagen wollte und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf.

 

„Lasst uns schlafen“, Uruha gähnte, drückte ihm noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sich dann wieder auf die Matratze fallen. Mit einem zufriedenen seufzen streckte und reckte er sich, was ihm ein belustigtes Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

 

„Du siehst wirklich aus wie ein fauler Kater“, konnte er sich den Kommentar nun doch nicht verkneifen und erhielt daraufhin nur eine herausgestreckte Zunge zur Antwort. Aoi streichelte ihm kurz über die Seite, bevor er sich aus seiner lockeren Umarmung löste, über Uruha hinweg krabbelte und sich von hinten dicht an seinen Freund kuschelte, nachdem er noch die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes hochgezogen hatte.

 

„Der Letzte macht das Licht aus“, grinste Uruha noch, hob einladend die Decke hoch und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil reagierte er nicht, gab es doch so Vieles, was er den beiden noch sagen wollte, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck, beugte sich hinüber zum Nachttisch und knipste die Lampe aus. In der eingetretenen Dunkelheit befreite er sich zunächst einmal von dem Kondom, das mittlerweile doch ziemlich störte, bevor er sich kurz aber ziemlich heftig in den Oberschenkel zwickte. Einfach, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass dies hier wirklich kein Traum war. Nein, ein Traum war das eindeutig nicht, denn die soeben gezwickte Stelle pochte schmerzhaft und ließ ihn zischend einatmen.

 

„Rei“, ertönte da Uruhas schläfrige Stimme, „du sollst dich nicht selbst verstümmeln, sondern herkommen.“

 

„Woher …? Ach, vergiss es.“ Reita lächelte, während er sich unter die Bettdecke kuschelte und sogleich an einen warmen Körper gezogen wurde. Für Gedanken und Zweifel war morgen noch Zeit, jetzt wollte er einfach nur die Nähe zu den beiden Männern genießen, die ihn so mühelos in ihr Netz gelockt und eingewickelt hatten. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren würde, nie im Leben.


	6. Epilog: 01. November 2017 - Reitas morgen danach

Das schummrige Tageslicht, welches sich durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge in den Raum mogelte, zeichnete diffuse Schatten auf das große Bett mit den zerwühlten Laken, auf welchem sich eine einsame Gestalt gerade unter der Decke hervor kämpfte. Mit einem Murren richtete sie sich auf und blieb dann minutenlang einfach nur reglos sitzen. Ihre Gesichtszüge versteckten sich im Halbdunkel und dennoch schien eine gewisse resignierte Traurigkeit von ihr auszugehen, die das plötzliche, langgezogene Seufzen nur noch zu unterstreichen wusste.

 

Reita fuhr sich durch seine, wild vom Kopf abstehenden, brünetten Haare und ließ die Hand mit einem dumpfen Laut wieder auf seinen Schoß fallen. Seit nun schon fünf Minuten saß er wach in einem Bett, das eindeutig nicht seines war, und versuchte seinen Verstand dazu zu bewegen endlich begreifen zu wollen, dass der wirklich heiße Traum von letzter Nacht wohl doch keiner gewesen war.

 

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht“, wisperte er mit noch immer rauer Stimme, aber keineswegs zum ersten Mal innerhalb der letzten Minuten in die Stille des Raumes, den er längst als Aois Schlafzimmer identifiziert hatte und in dem sich außer ihm niemand befand. Ein Umstand, der ihn nicht minder zu verunsichern wusste, wie die Tatsache, dass er nackt im Bett seines Bandkollegen aufgewacht war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich sein Hintern gut benutzt anfühlte und an seinem Körper noch die Überreste diverser eingetrockneter Flüssigkeiten hafteten.

„Verdammter Mist.“ Wieder fand seine Hand den Weg in sein Haar, diesmal aber, um unwirsch an den kurzen Strähnen zu ziehen. Wo bitte war ein Filmriss, wenn man mal einen brauchte. Hätte er den Abend zuvor nur mehr getrunken, dann hätte er nun wenigstens eine Ausrede für das, was sich Stunden zuvor ereignet hatte. Und ganz so, als hätten die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht nur darauf gewartet, dass er sie sich endlich eingestand, tanzten sie als bunte Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge herum und ließen ihn geschlagen stöhnend das Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben.

 

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Dämliche Frage. Er hatte gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte nur genommen, was die beiden Männer ihm so freimütig gegeben hatten und keinen einzigen Gedanken an mögliche Konsequenzen verschwendet.

„Gut gemacht, wirklich hervorragend.“ So fühlte sich also die Reue am Morgen danach an, kaum war er 36 Jahre alt, hatte er auch diese Erfahrung machen dürfen. Wunderbar.

 

Kopfschüttelnd richtete er sich auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Draußen war es trüb und grau, eben genau so, wie man sich einen typischen Novembermorgen vorstellte, wobei er doch mal stark vermutete, dass es schon eher auf die Mittagsstunde zuging, so hell, wie es trotz der tief hängenden Wolken schon war.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kam seine Stirn auf der kalten Fensterscheibe auf und er spürte beinahe körperlich, wie seine Laune noch ein ganzes Stück weiter in den Keller sackte.

„Und jetzt du Genie?“, fragte er in die Stille des Zimmers, den Blick auf die schwache Reflexion seines Gesichts in der Fensterscheibe gerichtet. „Was soll ich jetzt bitte machen?“

Selbst, wenn diese Nacht für Aoi und Uruha nichts verändert hatte und sie so weitermachen konnten, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, würde er selber es aushalten können, wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren? Sich Tag ein Tag aus einzureden, sich für die beiden zu freuen, obwohl ihn Neid und Sehnsucht innerlich fast zerrissen? Wie nur sollte er vergessen was er mit den beiden erlebt hatte? Ihre Küsse und Berührungen, die Nähe, die sie ihn hatten spüren lassen? Wie sollte er in Zukunft darauf verzichten können? Er fühlte sich doch jetzt schon wie ein Süchtiger, der nicht mehr ohne seine tägliche Dosis leben konnte.

 

Er schluckte schwer und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um in Aois Kleiderschrank nach einer Boxershorts zu fahnden. Er ging einfach mal davon aus, dass der andere nichts dagegen haben würde, wenn er sich diese auslieh, immerhin war von seinen eigenen Klamotten weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Vor der Schlafzimmertür hielt er noch einmal kurz inne und straffte die Schultern. So lange hatte er nun schon seine wahren Gefühle Uruha gegenüber vor allen verbergen können, dann würde er es nun auch schaffen, alles, was diese Nacht in ihm aufgewühlt und wieder an die Oberfläche gespült hatte, erneut zu verdrängen. Das musste er einfach, wenn er ihre Freundschaft – oder schlimmer noch die Band – nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte.

 

Als er am Badezimmer vorbeiging, hörte er das leise Rauschen der Dusche und verwarf somit die Hoffnung sich erst einmal frisch machen zu können, bevor er den anderen unter die Augen trat. Seufzend, wie so oft in den letzten Minuten trabte er also weiter über den Flur und wollte gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten, als er wie angewurzelt stehenblieb.

 

„Uruha“, formten seine Lippen den Namen seines besten Freundes, ohne jedoch einen Laut nach außen dringen zu lassen. Sein Herz stach, als er ihn dort so friedlich sitzen sah und er lehnte sich in den Rahmen der Tür, während sich seine Beine anfühlten als würden sie ihn nicht mehr tragen wollen. Aber trotz seiner trüben Gedanken, trotz der Sorgen und Vorwürfe, die seinen Kopf zum Dröhnen brachten, spürte er, wie sich nach und nach ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, je länger er seinen besten Freund beobachtete. Uruha saß auf dem Sofa, die langen Beine angezogen und sein Büchlein gegen sie gelehnt. Gedankenverloren schrieb er Zeile um Zeile, schob sich immer mal wieder die Brille mit dem breiten, schwarzen Gestell wieder auf die Nase, während der Kragen seines übergroßen, grauen T-Shirts langsam aber sicher über seine Schulter rutschte. Reita schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Anblick, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als er plötzlich einer Präsenz hinter sich gewahr wurde.

 

„Nicht zu glauben, oder?“ Aois tiefe Stimme schickte ihm eine feine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und der Duft des frischen Parfüms, der ihm anhaftete, trug nur dazu bei, dass er sich beinahe in seinen Erinnerungen verloren hätte. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, um die nun so unerwünschten und unpassenden Gedanken loszuwerden.

 

„Wie?“ Seine Stimme klang noch immer heiser und dünn, ganz anders als man es sonst von ihm gewohnt war, als er sich langsam zu Aoi herumdrehte.

 

„Uruha“, sagte dieser nur halblaut, vermutlich um seinen Partner noch nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. „Ist doch kaum zu glauben, dass mein süßer Nerd hier der gleiche Mann ist, der uns vor Stunden noch so vollends den Kopf verdreht hat, oder?“ für einen Moment schaute Reita seinem Gegenüber nur stumm ins Gesicht, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Uruha lenkte.

 

„Ja … kaum zu glauben“, erwiderte er lahm und wünschte sich gerade weit, weit weg. Ein Wunsch, der sich noch verstärkte, als sich Aois Hand sanft und dennoch irgendwie nachdrücklich auf seine Schulter legte.

 

„Uruha hat wirklich recht, du denkst eindeutig zu viel nach.“ In den dunklen Augen lag beinahe so etwas wie nachsichtige Belustigung, als Reita sich dem Älteren wieder zudrehte, was ihn schwer schlucken ließ.

 

„Wohl nicht genug …“ Die vielsagenden Worte schienen für einen langen Moment zwischen ihnen zu schweben, bevor Aoi mit einem leisen Schnauben den Kopf schüttelte, seine Schulter erneut drückte und dann wieder von ihm abließ.

 

„Reita, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, okay?“ Er nickte, auch wenn er sich wie im falschen Film fühlte. Gut, er hatte nun nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass er postwendend aus der Wohnung geworfen werden würde, immerhin hatte er gestern nichts getan, was die beiden nicht von ihm gewollt hatten, aber Aois ruhiges, beinahe abgeklärtes Auftreten verunsicherte ihn doch maßlos. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, wie das hier nun enden kann.“ Reitas Augenbraue wanderte ohne sein bewusstes Zutun ein Stück nach oben und Aoi lächelte ihn breit an, wie als wäre seine Reaktion auf diese Worte genau die gewesen, mit der er gerechnet hatte. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, hat es die Nacht nie gegeben. Wir werden sie nie wieder erwähnen und es wird sich zwischen uns rein gar nichts ändern.“

 

„Aber …“ Er hatte schon gesprochen, noch bevor er überhaupt darüber hätte nachdenken können, was er sagen wollte.

 

„Sssh, lass mich ausreden.“ Reita schloss seinen Mund wieder und nickte abgehakt. „Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre die, dass du zum Frühstücken bleibst …“ Aois Lächeln wurde breiter und nahm beinahe vorfreudige Züge an, als er weitersprach. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dann ein … Arrangement finden werden, dass uns allen zusagen wird.“ Aois Finger fuhr sanft über seine Wange und Reita beschlich das Gefühl, er würde ihm immer näher kommen, ihn küssen wollen, aber dann richtete er sich wieder auf und schüttelte, wie als wäre er von seiner eigenen Reaktion überrascht, den Kopf. „Veränderungen müssen nicht immer schlecht sein, Reita.“

 

„Du klingst wie Morpheus.“ Reita verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, versuchte somit dem Gefühl der Nacktheit Einhalt zu gebieten, das sich gerade in ihm ausbreiten wollte.

 

„Der aus Matrix?“

 

„Mhmh.“

 

„Na, soweit hergeholt ist der Vergleich ja gar nicht. Immerhin biete ich dir gerade auch eine Eintrittskarte in den Kaninchenbau an.“ Aois beharrliches Lächeln wurde zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen, bevor er ihm durch die zerzausten Haare wuschelte. „Überleg es dir. Welche Kapsel soll es sein, Reita? Rot oder blau?“ Mit diesen Worten ging der Ältere endgültig an ihm vorbei und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er sah noch, wie Uruha den Kopf hob und wie sich auf die Lippen seines besten Freundes ein verliebtes Lächeln legte, bevor er sich abwendete und mit schnellen Schritten im Bad verschwand.

 

Warme, feuchte Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er das hell geflieste Bad betrat und obwohl Aoi das kleine Fenster gekippt hatte, blieb ihm gerade fast die Luft weg. Allerdings lag dies vermutlich eher daran, dass sich der Duft von Duschgel und Parfüm, der Aoi und Uruha immer anhaftete, hier zu einem Potpourri vermischt hatte, welches ihn regelrecht von allen Seiten einzuhüllen vermochte. Einige Sekunden schloss er die Augen, ließ die Eindrücke nur auf sich wirken und schalt sich innerlich einen Idioten.

Warum nur schaffte es heute wirklich jede Kleinigkeit ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen?

Na, vermutlich deswegen, weil er seine Fassung wohl irgendwo in Aois Bett verloren und nicht wiedergefunden hatte.

 

„Argh!“ Wieder zog er an seinen Haaren und streifte sich dann energisch die Shorts von den Hüften, um sich unter die Dusche zu stellen. Mittlerweile regte er sich wirklich selber auf. Er hasste es, wenn er nicht zu denken aufhören konnte und würde sich jetzt am liebsten auf seine Maschine schwingen. Der kalte Wind, der an seiner Lederkluft zerren und sich irgendwann durch die Schichten an Kleidung mogeln würde, bis er sich bis auf die Knochen eingefroren fühlte, würde ihm jetzt bestimmt mehr helfen als sich selbst ständig sinnlose Fragen zu stellen, auf die er eh keine Antwort finden konnte. Natürlich könnte er auch einfach mit Uruha und Aoi reden, ihre Meinung zu dem ganzen hier erfragen, so wie Aoi es ihm eben vorgeschlagen hatte, aber das wäre ja viel zu einfach. Energisch schüttelte er erneut den Kopf, versuchte seine rasenden Gedanken nicht weiter zu beachten und drehte das Wasser auf. Beinahe hätte er laut aufgeschrien, als ihn sogleich ein eiskalter Schwall mitten ins Gesicht traf und ihn für eine Sekunde regelrecht geschockt zurückließ.

 

„Super, echt super“, murrte er mit klappernden Zähnen, während er so lange an den Reglern herumdrehte, bis er nicht mehr drohte dem Erfrierungstod zu erliegen. Fix und fertig mit sich und der Welt lehnte er sich gegen die Kabinenwand und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nach Hause, weit weg von hier und am liebsten ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht. Aber das war ihm ja nicht vergönnt, wie ihm Aois Worte, die sich unauslöschlich in seine Hirnwindungen eingebrannt hatten, nur zu deutlich klar machten.

 

_„…welche Kapsel soll es sein, Reita? Rot oder blau?“_

 

_Rot oder Blau?_

_Bleiben oder gehen?_

_Veränderung oder das Altbekannte?_

_Die Möglichkeit sich seine sehnlichsten Wünsche zu erfüllen oder die Sicherheit, weder seinen besten Freund noch Aoi zu verlieren?_

 

Er fühlte sich wie ein Feigling, als er eine halbe Stunde später, frisch geduscht und angezogen, die Badtür leise hinter sich schloss und ebenso lautlos über den Flur ging. An der Garderobe schlüpfte er in seine Jacke und die Schuhe und hielt dann erneut inne. Er fühlte sich nicht nur wie ein Feigling, er war eindeutig einer. Aus der Küche hörte er leise Musik und Uruhas Lachen, welches ihm erneut einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Verflucht, er hatte doch einfach nur Angst seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, war ihm das denn zu verdenken? Aoi hatte gemeint es würde sich nichts an ihrem Verhältnis ändern, würde er nun gehen und auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er selbst das durchstehen sollte, war es doch das Beste für alle Beteiligten, oder? Energisch legte er die Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und war kurz davor die Haustür aufzuziehen, da fiel sein Blick auf einen quadratischen, gelben Zettel, der am Türblatt direkt auf Augenhöhe klebte.

 

 _„Rei, komm frühstücken“_ , stand dort, in Uruhas ordentlicher Handschrift geschrieben und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag hatte Reita das Gefühl seine Beine würden ihn einfach nicht mehr tragen wollen. Er drückte die Tür wieder ins Schloss und ließ die Klinke los, löste stattdessen den kleinen Zettel, faltete ihn und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Eine ganze Weile rührte er sich nicht vom Fleck, debattierte mit sich, während er seinen Blick fast schon Hilfe suchend auf das helle Holz der Tür gerichtet hatte, ganz so als könnte sie ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen. Aber eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sich doch schon längst entschieden. Wann hatte er Uruha jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen können?

 

„Du bist grausam, Ducky. Grausam und berechnend“, murmelte er, aber trotz seiner harschen Worte zupfte ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln. Uruha kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut und wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm so eine kleine Bitte nie würde abschlagen können. Seufzend hängte er seine Jacke also wieder an den Haken, stellte die Schuhe ordentlich darunter und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

 

Im Rahmen der Küchentür stehend hielt er inne. Und nun? Was sollte er sagen, was sollte er tun? Er hatte den Eindruck sich noch nie in seinem Leben so derart verunsichert gefühlt zu haben, was seinen innerlichen Wunsch, endlich diese Wohnung verlassen zu dürfen, zu einem fast unerträglichen Drang anwachsen ließ. Dennoch öffnete er in einem Anflug plötzlichen Mutes den Mund, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schloss ihn jedoch im selben Augenblick wieder und beobachtete stattdessen für einige lange Momente das friedliche Bild, welches die beiden Männer im Inneren des gemütlichen Raumes abgaben. Aoi war wohl gerade aufgestanden, um sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einzugießen, während Uruha eine Salzpflaume aus seiner Schüssel mit Reis fischte und sie sich so genüsslich in den Mund schob, als wäre sie eine süße Erdbeere.

 

„Ich werde wirklich nie verstehen können, wie du die Dinger essen kannst.“ Aoi schüttelte sich mit deutlichem Ekel im Gesicht und Reita konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. An Umeboshi schieden sich wahrlich die Geister, wobei Uruha schon seit Jahren vehement behauptete, dass er, Reita, einfach ein Banause sei und nicht wüsste, was gut schmeckte. Komisch nur, dass Aoi so ganz offensichtlich seine Meinung teilte. Trotz seines Dilemmas amüsierte ihn die Unterredung der beiden Männer und er schüttelte mit einem seichten Grinsen auf den Lippen den Kopf. Aber bevor er weiter über die zahlreichen Macken seines besten Freundes nachdenken konnte, hatte ihn eben jener auch schon entdeckt. Mit einem Mal brach Uruha seinen Vortrag über die zahlreichen gesundheitlichen Vorteile des Verzehrs von Umeboshi ab, mit dem er Aoi wohl nicht zum ersten Mal von seinen kulinarischen Vorlieben hatte überzeugen wollen, und bedachte ihn nun mit einem unglaublich niedlichen Lächeln. Und so als hätte dieses nicht schon ausgereicht sämtliche Gedanken an Flucht aus seinem Kopf zu tilgen, nahmen ihm der liebevolle Glanz in den schönen Augen und die nicht minder erfreuten Worte endgültig den Wind aus den Segeln.

 

„Guten Morgen Rei. Willst du auch Kaffee?“

 

 

**Einige Wochen später …**

 

Mit einem leisen Grunzen presste Reita den Reißnagel in die weiße Trockenbaudecke und hatte dann endlich auch noch die letzte Weihnachtsgirlande dort befestigt, wo sie laut Kais Lageplan zu hängen hatte. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk blickte er sich im Raum um und wischte sich den Staub von der Stirn, den die angepiekte Zimmerdecke eben auf ihm verteilt hatte. Womit er jedoch alles andere als zufrieden war, war die unglaublich nervtötende Weihnachtsmusik, die nun schon seit gefühlten Stunden durch den großen Sitzungssaal schallte, den sie für die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier der PS Company in Beschlag genommen hatten. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Jahr, als ihre Kollegen von Kra die Dekoration übernommen hatten und es doch arg an allen Ecken und Enden geglitzert hatte – Ruki hatte zu fortgeschrittener Stunde sogar behauptet, erblindet zu sein, was vermutlich eher an dem Selbstgebrannten lag, den Miyavi, genau wie seine Person, auf die Party geschmuggelt hatte – wirkte die diesjährige Dekoration doch deutlich … weniger Augenkrebs verursachend. Na gut, wenn er ehrlich war, musste selbst er zugeben, dass ihm die gedeckteren Farben und der auffällige Mangel an Glitzerkram überaus gut gefielen. Außerdem würde Ruki schon noch für den gewissen Sparkeleffekt sorgen, denn wenn er es vorhin nicht ganz falsch gesehen hatte, steckte der bereits – als Parodie des Weihnachtsmanns – in einem über und über mit roten Pailletten benähten Jackett. Nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Nachmittag fragte er sich, warum an Weihnachten eigentlich alle durchdrehten. Kai grinste schon den ganzen Tag noch atomarer, als man es eigentlich eh von ihm gewohnt war, und das nur, weil Ruki ihm ein Rentiergeweih aufgesetzt hatte, was ihr Leader wohl als todschick empfand. Wobei er sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob Kais Freude ausschließlich auf diese neueste, modische Errungenschaft zurückzuführen war, oder ob es eher daran lag, dass Ruki ihm diese aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Bezüglich seiner beiden Bandkollegen hatte Reita nämlich nun schon länger so eine gewisse Vermutung, aber noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob dem tatsächlich so war, oder ob er nur zu viel in deren Verhalten hineininterpretierte. Ruki – seines Zeichens noch immer Giftzwerg vom Dienst, wenn man nicht gerade Kai hieß – hingegen summte, mit einem versonnenen Lächeln in der Visage, ununterbrochen die schrecklichen Weihnachtslieder mit und wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, guckte er so giftig, dass vorhin selbst Uruha Reißaus genommen hatte.

 

„Uruha …“ Reita seufzte und verdrehte im selben Augenblick genervt über sich selbst die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich gerade wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen angehört hatte. Gut nur, dass wenigstens niemand in der Nähe gewesen war, der diesen Fauxpas hätte mit anhören können. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können schweifte sein Blick erneut durch den Raum und blieb schlussendlich an besagtem besten Freund hängen. Langsam stieg Reita von der Leiter, ließ sie einfach mal nicht weiter beachtet an Ort und Stelle stehen und ging hinüber zu der Sitzecke, wo es sich Uruha auf Aois Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Allem Anschein nach beschriftete sein Freund gerade die Lose für die Tombola, während Aois Lippen leise murmelnd über dessen Hals wanderten. Reitas Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, während ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass die beiden wohl wirklich nie ihre Finger – oder in diesem Fall Lippen – voneinander lassen konnten. Mit etwas Abstand setzte er sich zu ihnen und griff nach dem Körbchen, in das Uruha die beschrifteten Zettel gelegt hatte, um sie zusammenzufalten.

 

„Irgendwie würde ich gerne mal eine Versuchsreihe starten, wie lange ihr zwei es aushaltet, wenn ihr euch mal nicht berühren dürft.“ Aoi hob den Kopf und schmiegte sich mit der Wange gegen die Uruhas, während er seinen neckenden Blick nicht minder belustigt erwiderte.

 

„Also ich kann dir gleich sagen, dass ich es keine halbe Stunde aushalten würde“, gab er dann gänzlich ungeniert zu und so wie Reita die beiden in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, kaufte er ihm diese Aussage auch ohne jeglichen Zweifel ab.

 

„Zehn Minuten“, murmelte Uruha, während ein weiterer Zettel den Weg in das Körbchen fand. „Maximum. Außer wir sind gerade auf der Bühne, da lenken mich die Show und die Fans ausreichend ab.“ Uruha grinste ihn an und Reita rollte nur gutmütig mit den Augen, als er nach ihm greifen wollte. Er saß jedoch zu weit entfernt und konnte sich daher kaum an der niedlichen Schmollschnute absehen, die sein Süßer daraufhin zog. „Komm her, deine zwanzig Minuten sind auch schon rum.“ Aoi lachte leise und auch er konnte sich einen amüsierten Laut nicht verkneifen, auch wenn gleichzeitig eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben wanderte.

 

„Zwanzig Minuten? Jetzt bin ich aber gekränkt. Warum hältst du es bei Aoi nur zehn Minuten aus und bei mir sind es schon zwanzig?“ Uruha wirkte für einen Moment tatsächlich sprachlos und schaute ihn nur aus großen Augen an, fast so, als hegte er nun tatsächlich die Befürchtung ihn gekränkt zu haben. „Das war ein Witz, Ducky. Guck nicht so.“ Nun rutschte er doch näher, wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und spielte dem intriganten Kerl natürlich genau in die Karten. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags fand er sich von langen Armen umschlossen und in einen innigen Kuss gezogen. Und mal wieder war er auf Uruhas Spielchen hereingefallen, aber wer konnte sich schon beschweren, wenn man mit so einem wunderbaren Kuss entschädigt wurde? Er gewiss nicht. Und als sich Aoi auch noch näher lehnte und er seine rauen Fingerkuppen sanft über seine Wange streicheln fühlen konnte, flatterten ihm ganz automatisch die Lider zu und er seufzte zufrieden.

 

„Verdammt nochmal, nicht mal hier hat man seine Ruhe vor euch.“ Rukis liebliche Stimme schallte durch den Raum, aber weder er selbst, noch seine beiden Liebsten machten Anstalten auf das altbekannte Gekeife einzugehen. Warum auch? Ruki hatte doch eh immer das gleiche zu sagen, besonders jetzt, da er der Meinung zu sein schien, dass sich auch noch sein letzter Verbündeter gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Mit letzter Verbündeter war übrigens Reita selbst gemeint, dessen Mundwinkel nun doch verräterisch zu zucken begannen und bevor er Uruha noch in den Mund lachen würde, vergrub er lieber leise glucksend das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge.

 

„Weshalb regst du dich eigentlich schon wieder so auf, Ruki? Hast du dich in den letzten Wochen denn noch immer nicht an den Anblick gewöhnt?“, erkundigte er sich nun doch noch, nachdem vom Sänger nur missbilligendes Schnauben zu hören gewesen war.

 

„Gewöhnt? Wie bitte soll ich mich daran gewöhnen? Daran KANN man sich nicht gewöhnen!“ und wieder nahm Rukis Stimme eine beinahe hysterische Tonlage an, die für seine Bühnenperformance ja recht brauchbar sein mochte, im Moment aber nur Kopfschmerzen verursachte. „Ihr seid Exhibitionisten, alle drei und ihr liebt es mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!“ Ohne hinsehen zu müssen wusste Reita, dass sich der liebe Giftzwerg gerade die blondierten Haare raufte und alles in allem aussah, als würde er seinem kleinen Hundchen Konkurrenz machen wollen. Nur mit dem klitzekleinen Unterschied, dass er eindeutig tollwütig wirkte.

 

„Wir sind keine Exhibitionisten“, schaltete sich da Uruha ein und richtete sich zu Reitas mildem Verdruss auf, bis er beinahe hoheitsvoll auf Aois Schoß thronte. Nun gut, so hoheitsvoll dies eben unter genannten Umständen möglich war.

 

„Bitte?“ Rukis Stimme war derart schrill, dass er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, aber dennoch amüsierte es ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wie schnell man ihren Kleinsten von null auf hundert bringen konnte. Ob das wohl so gut für den Blutdruck war? Gemessen an der Röte in Rukis Gesicht vermutlich nicht. Aber noch bevor er etwas hätte sagen können, was die Situation vielleicht wieder entspannt hätte, holte Uruha auch schon tief Luft.

 

//Oh je//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und Aois dunkle Augen erwiderten seinen Blick nicht minder beunruhigt, auch wenn das amüsierte Funkeln noch immer vorhielt.

 

„ich sagte, mein lieber Ruki, dass wir nicht alle Exhibitionisten sind. Aoi zum Beispiel ist eindeutig ein kleiner Voyeur und Reitas Vorlieben gehen auch eher in diese Richtung. Ich hingegen bin ziemlich exhibitionistisch veranlagt, was aber eigentlich auch nicht stimmt, denn …“

 

„Voyeur, Exhibitionist, ist doch alles dasselbe!“

 

„Ist es nicht. Und eigentlich sind wir sowieso eher Candaulisten, weil wir von unseren Vorlieben wissen und sie im gegenseitigen Einverständnis praktizieren.“

 

„Und wer fragt mich nach meinem Einverständnis?“ Reita musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht schallend loszulachen. Ruki hatte entweder nicht verstanden, was Uruha ihm gerade erklären wollte, oder er hatte ihm nicht wirklich zugehört. Letzteres war doch ziemlich wahrscheinlich, schmälerte die Tatsache jedoch nicht, dass er Uruha damit die optimale Steilvorlage geliefert hatte. Und natürlich, kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, schlich sich auf Uruhas Lippen ein derart maliziöses Lächeln, dass er ihn am liebsten jetzt und sofort nieder geknutscht hätte, so sexy fand er diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Oh.“ Dieser kleine Laut wirkte so aufrichtig bestürzt, dass selbst Ruki in seiner genuschelten Tirade, in der nicht nur einmal die Worte Kameradenschweine und perverse Säcke fielen, innehielt und ihn aus misstrauisch verengten Augen anfunkelte.

 

„Oh, was?“

 

„Na ja, es …“ Uruha rang die Hände und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er schwören können, dass ernsthaftes Bedauern in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Es tut mir leid, Ruki, ehrlich. Wir hätten dich wirklich nach deinem Einverständnis fragen sollen.“

 

„…“ Rukis Mund öffnete und schloss sich, aber kein Ton war zu hören. Eine Seltenheit, wenn er das mal am Rande anmerken durfte. Aois Hand hatte sich hinter Uruhas Rücken bis zu seiner Seite geschoben und streichelte dort nun angenehm über den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts, während seine Augen so viel sagten wie, „Himmel, ich liebe diesen Kerl so sehr“, und Reita konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob Uruha sich, überbrückte die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von Ruki trennten, legte ihm die Hand an die Wange und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Stirn.

 

„Ruki“, sprach er feierlich und blickte dem Sänger tief in die Augen. „Bist du damit einverstanden, dass wir unsere candaulistischen Neigungen in deiner Gegenwart ausleben?“ Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln griff er nach einer blonden Haarsträhne und zwirbelte sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Wenn du magst, darfst du auch bei uns mitmachen, Süßer.“

 

Reitas Hand schnellte so rasch nach oben, um seinen Mund zuzuhalten, dass es leise klatschte, aber außer ihm schien diesen Laut niemand bemerkt zu haben. Aoi war eindeutig zu sehr in der Betrachtung ihrer beiden Bandkollegen vertieft, während sich ein unverschämt breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. Er selber dagegen schüttelte sich in unterdrücktem Lachen und Rukis Kopf war derart rot angelaufen, dass er glaubte, die Hitze beinahe spüren zu können, die von ihm ausgehen musste. Nur Uruha blieb ganz cool und schaute ihren Kleinsten noch immer so treuherzig an, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte seine Worte tatsächlich ernst gemeint.

 

„Wa… wa…?“ War alles, was den Mund des Vocals verließ, bevor er Uruha nur wieder sprachlos anguckte.

 

Schluss, aus, vorbei. Reita konnte nicht mehr und prustete lauthals los, musste sich sogar an Aoi festhalten, um nicht gänzlich unzeremoniell von der Sitzecke zu purzeln

 

„Wo ist eine Kamera, wenn man eine braucht?“, rief er gackernd aus und hörte nun auch Aoi lachen. Fuck, ihm stiegen schon die Tränen in die Augen und noch immer verzog Uruha keine Miene.

 

„Da … da drüben ist sie doch“, prustete nun auch Aoi los und als er sah, dass allen Ernstes Kai kaum einen halben Meter entfernt von Uruha und Ruki stand und die beiden mit dem Handy filmte, liefen ihm nun tatsächlich die Tränen die Wange hinunter, so heftig musste er lachen. Oh mein Gott, er musste dieses Video haben, das würde einen Ehrenplatz in der Galerie der Peinlichkeiten bekommen, die Reita schon seit Bestehen von Gazette sammelte.

 

„Ihr spinnt doch alle!“ Rukis Kopf war, wenn möglich, noch röter geworden, als er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, energisch Uruhas Hand davon schlug und tödlich beleidigt in die Runde funkelte. „Womit hab ich solche Bandkollegen wie euch eigentlich verdient? Pervers und unkollegial, das seid ihr und gerade von dir …“, jetzt drehte er sich zu Kai um, der wohlweislich das Handy wieder in der Hosentasche verstaut hatte, „… hätte ich wirklich mehr erwartet!“ Mit einem letzten giftigen Blick drehte der Kleinste sich um und machte Anstalten aus dem Raum zu stapfen.

 

„Ruki! Nun komm schon, das war doch nur ein Spaß.“ Kai war der Einzige, der in irgendeiner Form auf Rukis Tirade hatte reagieren können, denn selbst Uruha saß nun lauthals lachend auf dem Boden und sah nicht so aus, als hätte er dem Sänger hinterhergehen können, selbst wenn er das gewollt hätte. Reita für seinen Teil schnappte nur noch angestrengt nach Luft, versuchte aber das kleine Drama zwischen Kai und Ruki, welches sich vor der Tür zum Sitzungssaal abspielte, mitanzusehen.

 

Ruki hatte aufgebracht die Hände in die Luft gereckt und warf Kai irgendwie alles an den Kopf, was ihm wohl gerade einfiel. Dass er ein schlechter Leader sei, weil er Uruha, Aoi und ihm alles durchgehen ließ, dass er doch endlich mal für Ordnung sorgen sollte und wie er sich vorstellte, wie sie unter diesen Umständen noch produktiv zusammenarbeiten sollten. Reita rollte mit den Augen. Wenn jemand melodramatisch sein konnte, dann war das ja wohl eindeutig Ruki. Mittlerweile hatte er sich auch wieder beruhigen können und lehnte nun nur noch schwer atmend an Aois Seite, während sich Uruha erhoben und nun auf seinem Schoß Platz genommen hatte. Hach ja, so ließ es sich leben, liebte er es doch, wenn er seine beiden Männer so nahe bei sich spüren konnte. Was er jedoch nicht liebte, war das noch immer anhaltende Gekeife und Kais immer verzweifelter klingende Versuche, ihren Giftzwerg wieder zu beruhigen. Wenn Ruki so weitermachte, würde er ihnen noch die Weihnachtsparty verderben und all das nur, weil er keinen Spaß verstand.

 

„Kai‘!“, rief er also aus, als ihm das Treiben endgültig zu dumm wurde und deutete auf etwas, das er selber vor ein paar Stunden dort über der Tür angebracht hatte. Kai folgte seinem Fingerzeig, bevor sich ein derart atomares Strahlen auf seine Züge legte, dass sich Reita am liebsten eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hätte, so geblendet fühlte er sich. Dennoch lächelte er, als sich Kai nach unten beugte, Rukis Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und den motzenden Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss verschloss.

 

„Holla“, stieß Aoi aus und Uruha gab nur ein leises, „Oh“, von sich, während er selber nun derart breit grinste, dass er wohl Kai Konkurrenz hätte machen können.

 

„Wusste ich es doch“, murmelte er überaus zufrieden mit sich, als sich Rukis Arme fest um Kais hals legten und die beiden Männer so wild miteinander zu knutschen begannen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

 

„Du wusstest das?“ Uruha schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und er konnte nicht anders, als die Nasenspitze seines Süßen zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder gegen Aois Seite schmiegte.

 

„Sagen wir es mal so … ich hatte mir so etwas schon fast gedacht.“ Wofür Mistelzweige nicht alles gut sein konnten, besonders wenn man Reita hieß und sie in weiser Voraussicht strategisch im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte. „Hach ja, ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert.“

 

 

  ** _~_** ** _The End ~_**


End file.
